Blood Stained Flower
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: Beatrice is given a new chance at a start in Japan. Given this chance by her uncle, she is told that she can start her life however she wishes. Yet Beatrice wants to go back home, back to the familiar place she belongs. She cuts herself off from associating with others, until a 3rd year enlightens her with his inexperience in the magical arts. NekozawaXOC [COMPLETED!]
1. CH1: The Lunchtime Woes

**A/N: HEY GUYS! This is actually the first time I've written and decided to post an Ouran High School story. It's the usual, I make up an OC and put it into the world scenario. There's a lot of background and story clarifying. I'm not THAT experienced with the Ouran world, actually. I'm not such an intimate fan that I know exactly where my OC falls in the storyline, if it be the manga or anime. I have watched the anime and that's why I'm grown to love the show. I watched it a couple or more years ago, but this'll be my first story! I tried writing previous stories, but I sadly lost those files.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not exactly sure how the characters address each other, so I end up going back and forth from usual Japanese mannerisms to English mannerisms. However, if the language changes, it'll either be changed or I'll say, 'they are speaking English', in some sort of way within the story. That's about it! And this story was started through a 100 challenge I restarted, #78: candles. ENJOY THIS! I HOPE YOU GUYS DO! And if you like it like and comment. I actually finished this story so I'll have all the chapters posted eventually, but a continuation of the story? I don't know yet. We'll see.**

! #$%^ &*()

You held in a deep breath as you looked up, staring at the label indicating the classroom name: 1-A. You weren't looking forward to this introduction, but… do you have a choice in this? Nope. You sighed, deeply, pouting at your annoying bright yellow dress. Why must it be yellow? You never liked the color at all. Shaking your head you looked back to the door, hoping for the best. You let in another unsteady breath before raising your hand, knocking on the door and awaiting the teacher to open it for you.

"Class. We have a new student today," the woman spoke as she opened the door for you and you walked in, your pretty black dress shoes clicking against the floor as you stepped into view, seeing your classmates. Their eyes turned to you, probably noticing your messy black raven wavy hair, which reached down your back, stopping below your shoulder blades. It's not like you would normally be able to afford this attire, but your uncle expected you to go to this school so you'll have to comply to his wishes. "This is Underwood St –"

"I am Beatrice W. Underwood, niece of Mr. Starr. I grew up for most of my life in England, but I'm attending this academy because my uncle wishes for it."

"T-that… Alright," the teacher sighed, turning back to the class with a disgruntled look on her face. "Due to her transfer examination Ms. Underwood here has been transferred to Class 1-A. Even though it's the beginning of the second term the president instructed me to have Ms. Underwood attend the class. Japanese is not her first language so please keep this in mind," she stated, pointing to a spare desk in the back, by the door. "You may sit back there."

"Yes ma'am," you responded, walking briskly to your seat and sitting down, watching as eyes turned around and you could hear your peers mumbling, but then they settled down as the teacher coughed to get their attention. The moment the gaze was off of you, you let out a soft sigh through your lips, relieved that nothing went too badly. However you weren't exactly prepared for today, only with a notebook and pen in hand, but you wrote down what the teacher went over in class along with other items you will have to gather. You may be enrolled in this school, but that doesn't mean you have a free ride. Your uncle was kind enough to let you into the same campus as his son, but you haven't seen him all day. Plus this was a bit overwhelming.

You weren't used to the pompous attitudes, the wealth being thrown away like candy. You were in charge of your own finances, now, with your uncle keeping an eye on what you were spending, but you mainly were in charge of your own money, your inheritance. You didn't want to spend it all and you were careful, so seeing money being thrown down the drain just made you… irritated.

You may be from England, but you did spend some time in Japan. You used to come here every few years, your cousin coming over the other times, but now that your father is dead you have no reason to stay in England anymore. Your uncle had to take care of you until you were eighteen, or at least sixteen, but he insists on eighteen. Your uncle is a kind person, sure, but… you don't know about this. You didn't feel right here. You didn't feel like you belonged. Sure you scored high on the test, but you did try. If you hadn't you would have failed for sure. You just… didn't want to be here in such an unfamiliar, foreign place is all.

Relieved that it was finally lunchtime, you glanced at the map you had in your backpack, your eyes realizing that most of these students had briefcases or pretty little bags to hold their school books and supplies. You shook your head and silently stared at the map, finding your classroom and seeing where the cafeteria is. You needed something to eat and you didn't pack a thing. Lucky you. You know the food here may be expensive, but you have to eat something or else you'll get crabby.

The cafeteria was on the bottom floor, on the other side of the high school. You stood up and walked out, ignoring anyone who may have wanted to talk to you, hastily walking down the hallway with your head held high, confidence in your strides, for you weren't in the mood to be talked to or pushed around. You just wanted to be left alone.

Instead of relying solely on your map, you managed to follow chattering high schoolers to the cafeteria, stopping in front of the menu that was against a far off wall, by the door, close by to where you could retrieve your meals. Your eyes narrowed as you stared what seemed like hours at the menu, your lips turning a bit of a pout. The choices seemed to be something you'd eat at a fancy dinner party! An appetizer, a soup/salad choice, and then the main course, but then there was desert as well. You felt a bit sick to your stomach. "It's too much," you shook your head. There were no options to separate what you wanted either, like just a soup or something.

"… Hey," you heard someone from behind you and turned curiously, raising an eyebrow as you stared at a… man? Woman? You thought you couldn't wear the male uniform, but maybe you're wrong? "Or hello," he/she smiled at you. "You're the new student in our class, right? Underwood-chan?"

"Ah, right," you chuckled, turning your attention to the he/she. "You don't need to call me by my last name. I go by the name of Trixie."

"Trixie?... Okay," he/she smiled, holding out his/her hand to you. "The name is Fujioka Haruhi. We're in the same class."

"I noticed," you smiled as warmly as possible, shaking her head. "Ah, you're a girl right? Or a guy?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled to you. "Yes I am. How could you tell?"

"You just look like a gal who cut her hair short," you shrugged your shoulders as you let go of her hand, giving her a devious smirk. "I just thought that a woman couldn't wear the male uniform. Am I wrong?"

"A-ah that," she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck slightly. "See I was kind of mistaken for a boy my first day here," she told you, shrugging her shoulders and letting her hand fall to her side, "but I have to wear this nice uniform to pay off a debt."

"Debt?" you raised an eyebrow and she sighed, nodding her head.

"It's horrible. I broke this expensive vase and now I owe the Ouran Host Club a lot of money. So they're letting me work off my debt by being a host member," she tried to explain, but you just looked at her a tad confused.

"Huh… That's interesting," you decided to say, giving her a light smile. "You don't seem too mad about it."

"Why should I be? It's kind of fun," she told you, her eyes now turning to the menu. "Are you thinking of buying something?"

"I-I don't know," you pouted, turning back to the menu and the numbers, reaching up to ten different choices and you noticed that it depended on which day as well. Since it was Monday you had to look at the A category. "It's expensive and a bit much to eat for lunch."

"I know," Haruhi frowned as well. "I couldn't eat lunch my first day of school."

"If you couldn't afford this how did you get into the school in the first place?" you asked and she smirked.

"I got into the academy on a scholarship during my entrance exam. I scored the best in the class," she told you and you widened your eyes.

"W-wow. That's impressive."

"Thank you," she smiled lightly, turning back to the board. "What are you going to get then? Or will you skip lunch –"

"Are you going to eat something?" you asked back and she held up her packed bento box, you think it's called.

"I packed my lunch for today."

"Hmm… lucky. I should have done that," you snorted, a tired sigh leaving your breath as you ran a hand through your long, thick black hair. "Ah… Maybe the third option? Do you think they'll let me only have the soup or something?"

"I tried that. They won't let you," Haruhi told you.

"Crap. I don't think I can afford a ¥6,000 lunch. I only have ¥2,000 on me," you groaned, looking to Haruhi. "Though I could use my credit card, but I don't really want to if I have to eat all of this."

"You can have half of my lunch if you want," she decided to say and you shook your head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't need to eat from your, ah… box," you chuckled nervously, looking back to the menu. "… I just don't want to eat all of that either… or use up all my money from my wallet. Say, do you know if there's a vending machine somewhere?"

"Outside the school, out those doors," she told you, pointing to the other side of the academy were you noticed some students were walking outside to enjoy the fresh air and the courtyard. "There are about five vending machines."

"I guess I'll use that," you smiled happily, turning to walk over to the door. You crossed the cafeteria, noticing your classmate was following you. "Ah… you're coming with me?"

"Sure. You seem to need a friend today and we're classmates, right?"

"Right," you chuckled nervously, opening the door and holding it open just slightly for the woman to catch it before noticing that, yes, there were vending machines to the left side of the double doors. You walked over to the machines, glad to find that everything was priced decently. Though everything wasn't food and drink you're used to, you were too hungry to care. And this is part of the cultural emersion… and heck it's not like you haven't tried some of these products.

Eventually you bought a bag of apples, you were surprised to find that actually, a plastic bottle of green tea, and you were told this particular green tea drink was light on the processed sugar, and lastly two almond crunch pocky snacks, something a bit familiar that you glad to find. Eventually you had to pay ¥1,210, but it was a small price to pay for your hungry stomach. It'll hold you over till you get something more filling in your gut and certainly less expensive! At least reasonably expensive. "I only have ¥790 left… that's reasonable I guess."

"I'm surprised that you're keeping count of your cash," you heard Haruhi say and you gave her a curious look.

"Oh? Why?"

"At this school no one seems to care how much money they are spending, but I am always having to keep track of what I pay for," she told you and you smirked.

"Well I'm on a budget. My uncle paid for my tuition, but I have to buy books and other supplies for our classes. I was also given an apartment close by and even a bus pass, but my food and other expenses will need to be paid for by my own money," you sighed, deeply. "My uncle may be rich, but I'm certainly not.

"You actually live in the city?" Haruhi asked, surprised, and you gave her a curious look.

"Why yes I do, but I actually don't know where yet. I was at my uncle's estate before I came here and I had just flown into the island yesterday. I barely had time to even prepare myself for school. I'm supposed to be shown my apartment room at the end of the day."

"Oh. So you don't know where you live?" she asked and you shook your head.

"I live, ah… well I was told, like, in Block 15, house number 4, apartment room 501."

"That's close to the academy," Haruhi decided to say, "and the train station and even a department store."

"Really? I didn't realize that," you chuckled nervously. "I-I'm still getting used to this map. It's not like how maps are in Britain."

"That so?" she asked and you nodded your head. She gave you a kind smile. "I have to walk across town to the school. I've begun to use a bicycle to get here. I live in Block 8."

"Oh. Okay. I bike as well," you smiled to her lightly, "but actually I have a motorcycle I'm waiting for from the isles. Since I'll probably be here for three years I figured I should have it with me."

"The housing in Block 15 is quite secure so I don't think you'll have a problem keeping a motorcycle there… but I'm not sure if you can bring it to the academy," she decided to say, but you flashed a smirk.

"I already filled out the forms. I'm just waiting on its arrival," you told her as the two of you walked back into the cafeteria.

"That's good! Do you actually have room in a small apartment complex for all of your belongings? –"

"I'm not rich," you told her bluntly. "While my uncle is, I'm not. My father and I lived within our means. I actually have a decent inheritance, a mansion that'll be in my name once I'm of age, but I've learned to not live frivolously. I'm just average, which seems to indicate poor around here," you pouted and she let an irritated look come across her face.

"I understand your pain –"

"Hey! _Haruhi-chan~!_ " you heard someone calling and you turned your head to see a table full of boys looking over at the two of you, the blonde with blue, almost purple eyes waving to the he/she.

"You're being called," you commented and she sighed.

"That's the Host Club I told you about," she stated, a whimpering look crossing the boy's face, you noticed, when the girl didn't immediately go over to them. "I should probably sit down with them so they don't start causing trouble."

"Okay," you grinned, holding out one of your pocky boxes. "I want you to have this before you go though."

"Eh?" she stared at you confused, accepting the box. "You're giving me this? Why?"

"You helped me out Haruhi. We're classmates, right? So you can have this. I actually bought two so I can give one to you," you smiled happily to her, holding up your hand slightly. "Ah, so, I'll see you in class I guess."

"Thank you Trixie-chan. Goodbye," she smiled, looking at the box with a content smile on her face as you walked out of the cafeteria, just seeing her being grabbed by that pretty blonde boy as you left, a tired sigh leaving your breath. You looked at the clock on the wall. You had about twenty minutes to eat. Geeze… that's a lot of time. Like an hour? You think so.

You managed to find refuge back in your classroom, noticing it was actually empty for now. You ate your snacks and left just a couple of apples in the bag, glad you didn't have to eat something too hearty, and you were happy that the green tea actually tasted delicious. Just to your liking, but nothing beats your black teas at home. At least you managed to bring some with you from Britain, but you'll need to find a good tea shop and some great coffee here as well, or else you won't have a good time. Not at all.

)(*&^%$# !

You got through your first day of school without too many problems; in fact this was your **first day** of high school. You really wish you were in England with all of your friends, but… at least… some of these people seemed nice to you. You were internally glad no one knew of your titles. They just knew you as this foreigner from England with an uncle who owns a very successful corporation across the globe.

Everyone has been trying to get to know you, especially in your class, but at the end of the day you have decided that the girl Haruhi Fujioka was the kindest out of the bunch and seemed to actually care about what you said. She was the type of friend you'd have back at home, so the two of you exchanged numbers before you left the building to walk over to the elementary school part of the campus. You were told by the principal that you had to find a club for after school activities, something you didn't really care for, but you had a week to find a place. After that, if you don't find a place to belong, you'll have to spend your time studying or doing something else in the building, but you had to spend at least two thirds of your semesters in a club.

You weren't looking forward to finding one, but… you did have your backpack full of information from the academy. You just had to read through everything and figure out what to do from there. It's always hard to start a semester and it's even harder when the curriculum has already started from last semester, but you'll manage. You just have to. You have to make a life here, until you graduate, and once that's done you can move on to do something else, something that you'd rather do with yourself.

You noticed that the time was past 2:30pm. You learned that after school activities continue till 4:00pm. That means about an hour and a half of club time until you can go home. That sounds… sucky. More time in a club then actually doing school? And homework… when will you have time to do that? You sighed. This is going to be difficult. It'll take you a while to get used to all of this, but hey. At least you can give this all a try. This isn't Britain, but you can get used to this.

"Oneechan!" you heard a familiar voice call out and you turned to the building, smiling contently as a boy in a green uniform ran out of the doors, grabbing you in a tight hug. "You made it!"

"Hello otouto," you chuckled, holding him tightly before setting him down. "I said that right, right?"

"Yep! Your Japanese is better than I thought," he chuckled back.

"Well I prefer calling you Leone. All this formal stuff is a bit weird," you told him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say Trixie-san –"

"Master Starr. Lady Underwood," you heard from a butler standing outside of a limousine, a tired sigh leaving your breath as you turned, walking over to the car.

"This is still too frivolous for my tastes," you stated as you stepped into the back of the car, after Leone did, looking to your uncle who was giving you an unimpressed look.

"Child, if you are going to be living here you must accept our ways. I know your father frowned upon the rich life, but understand that I need to keep up reputations. I am your parental guardian, now that both of your parents are… gone. Please respect my wishes."

You paused for a moment, your cousin sitting in the car, unsure of what to do at this point. The tension in the back of the limo was high, but after a moment you sighed, setting your backpack down on the floor. "I don't feel like I really fit in. Why can't I go to a private school – I mean public school?" you asked and he snorted.

"You are my niece so you will be in this prestigious academy. I let you live on your own, did I not? And I have the belongings you have shipped from England in your apartment. I will let you live on your own and pay for your living expenses, but I expect you to call me once a week, at least, and keep an eye on my son while you're in school. Understand?"

"I do," you nodded your head before pouting. "I do, but this place is so… unfamiliar for me. I know I've been to Japan before, but… living here? I don't know."

"Think of this as a fresh start," he smiled to you lightly. "You don't need to worry about your duties as an Underwood. You can just be a normal girl here. I do hope you keep up your grades. I don't know what you'll plan to do after you graduate, but after you do then you can go off on your own and do what you wish with your life."

"Thank you oji," you smiled before sighing tiredly. "You didn't have to take me in and I thank you for that, but just… I still haven't stopped grieving over my loss."

"I know," he nodded, "and you're welcome. You're my family, Beatrice. If I hadn't taken you in your mother would be giving me a long lecture," he chuckled before smiling lightly to you. "Think of me as you wish, Trixie. I understand it'll be hard here, but I know you're a strong young woman. You can handle yourself."

"… I was wondering," you began softly, pouting as you tugged at your yellow dress, "if there was a way I could wear something different then… **this** disgusting yellow thing."

"Maybe if you ask the principal, or probably in this case the vice-principal," he chuckled at your discomfort, your cousin happily giggling as well, "but if there is an alternative you have to pay for the new uniform."

"I understand oji. I get it," you grinned at him, sighing as you sat back in your seat.

There was a calm pause in the air until Leone decided it was the best time to talk to his father about his day, your eyes watching the scenery go by, excited to finally sleep on a warm bed… or in this case a mattress on the floor. Isn't that how the Japanese sleep around here? Something like that. Regardless, you have a lot to get done. You'll be having problems for a while, getting adjusted, but at least you know enough Japanese to get by. You just wish you could speak English with other English speaking people. It's different now that you know you won't be going back to England for a long time… You just want to go back home.


	2. CH2: The Activity Selections

**A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't been posting for a while because I've been swamped with assignments to get done in my classes. Also I'm planning this road trip with my friend for the summer, so my time has mainly been occupied doing everything else. I would have posted this sooner, actually, but I never got around to it due to my schedule. I have some time to look over story chapters and post them now, which is what I'm doing.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this! And I decided that after the 6 chapters are posted I'll probably be stopping this story. I already wrote it out, don't worry. All I have to do is post the rest of the chapters ^^. The extensive part is going over the chapters, but I only do so briefly. I barely notice any spelling/grammar errors, so if there are any Grammar Nazis out there just know that's why the chapters aren't proofread. Plus I write some of these parts late at night. So it's bound to sound… funky and off. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and THANK YOU TO ANYONE READING MY STORIES! =D (and I need something fun to read 'cause I just finished a VERY depressing book for class and I just want to read something fun (and write something fun for that matter))**

! #$%^ &*()

A groan left your breath as you sat on a bench, going over your list. You've crossed off almost every single club and activity offered at Ouran Academy. You were starting to get frustrated. The very last club was called the Black Magic Club, but considering its black magic… yeah, you're not even going to go into that club. While you wouldn't mind giving it a good old try, you promised your uncle to not even look at the occult. To stay away from any form of dark magic.

You sighed. It was almost the end of the week, Friday. You still haven't found an after school activity. You're going to just have to accept your fate: you'll end up in the library with nothing to do except studying for an hour and a half. It wouldn't be bad, really, but all the time in the library will get boring after a while. You've grown accustomed to your classmates in your 1-A room, but that's about it. They're just that, classmates, except for Haruhi. She's actually been kind enough to help you navigate the school and, heck, even the town you were now living in. The city was just a train ride away, only twenty minutes away, but you still needed to get used to this place first before expanding your sights to other places.

So you decided to just head to the Host Club to see Haruhi and make sure your plans for the weekend were still going to happen. Yet the moment you walked in… you were greeted with red rose petals and the Host Club dressed up in butler outfits, old Victorian butler outfits, you realized.

An annoyed look crossed your face as the petals disappeared, revealing that blonde you learned to be Tamaki Suoh, the son of one of the chairman for the academy. You actually met his father before meeting his son, officially, but all of this seems to be… too much. Anyways, he reached out towards you and gave you a wink. "Welcome, my darling princess –"

"If I were a princess I would be sitting in a royal palace," you smirked slyly at him, noticing the two twins from your class, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, skipping over to you. "Hikaru. Kaoru."

" _Trixie-chan~!_ " they sang, suddenly grabbing you as if you were a ragdoll. You groaned, swatting them away from you. "What are you doing here? _Come to see us~?_ "

"No, I didn't –"

"Trixie-chan. You're back?" Haruhi, the very person you were looking for, asked, coming up to you in her butler suit, making you smile lightly. "Why?"

The four of you ignored the fact that the upperclassman, Tamaki, was whining in the corner, depressed that he is being ignored. "Since I've given up on finding something to do with my time I decided to come by and make sure our plans for the weekend are in order," you stated, your classmate's eyes widening slightly.

"Oh yes! I already told my father. You can come over if you wish."

"Great!" you chuckled happily, but you stared at the twins, startled, when they suddenly grabbed your shoulders.

"Eh? Haruhi? You're inviting Trixie and not us?"

"I want to go to your house too!" they whine and you snorted, pushing one of them off of you and the other off of you as well.

"Haruhi-chan is just going to help me orient myself around the town," you huffed, glaring at the one you think is Kaoru. "This is completely different from England. Plus I've already been to her house for homework help –"

" _Haruhi~!_ Whyyyy?! –"

"I'm getting out of here –"

"We can go by the department store I was talking about," Haruhi spoke, just avoiding Tamaki as he jumped towards her, but fell to the floor behind her. "You were also looking for a nice tea place right? There's actually a great teahouse close to where I live. We can eat lunch there as well."

"That'd be great," you chuckled nervously, scratching the back of your neck. "Thank you Haruhi. You're definitely a life saver. I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Of course. You're new here. It's understandable –"

"Trixie-chan," you heard one of the twins say, you think it was Hikaru, as he got rather close to your face. "You should stay for a while and talk about your life in England. I think we'd all be dying to hear about it."

"W-wha – No thank you –"

"Come on Trix," the one you think called Kaoru responded, the two of them getting a bit too close to your face. "If you have _nothing~_ to do you can stay here for a while, right?"

You looked to Haruhi for help, but she didn't seem like she could help you with this. You snorted, narrowing your unique crystal blue/silver eyes at the twins. "Fine," you growled under your breath, "but expect much and I'm not paying to sit down here."

"If you are going to give us information about yourself, not as a client, then that will be fine," the upperclassman named Kyoya Ootori, you think, spoke out, adjusting his glasses and you glanced at him curiously before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Whatever –"

"Come Trixie-chan! _Sit with Honey-chan~!_ " the little blonde haired/brown haired boy spoke out, who you actually think is a higher up classman than the president and vice president of the club, jumping up and down in his chair. "I want to learn about England, right Mori-chan?"

"Hmm," the man beside him nodded and you glanced at Haruhi who gave you a nervous look.

"Sorry Trixie-chan," she responded, which made you smile lightly.

"It's alright Haruhi-chan. I guess I don't mind. I think I need to straighten out some rumors about me and this is the perfect time to do so," you huffed, walking over to 'Honey' and sitting beside him, giving him a curious look as he grabbed a piece of cake and began to eat it, acting like a regular child, even though he's in high school. You watched with a bit of surprise as the rest of the Host Club members gathered around and sat down, your eyes looking around nervously before your eyes found their spot, staring blankly at the tea set on the table.

"Where to begin? Ah… Well I once had a mother and father, but they are both dead now. My mother died when I was just seven, my father died just a few months ago, in June. My uncle was kind enough to let me stay here in Japan and go to the same campus as his son, but, well… it's a lot of changes at once for me, to be perfectly frank. Starting my first week of high school is a foreign place is overwhelming. Your customs and expectations here are completely different to my own." You paused, expecting for someone to say something, but no one did, everyone listening attentively, you continued.

"I have so siblings. I'm an only child. My father didn't want to remarry after my mother's death. On my mother's side there is my uncle, Mr. Starr, and his only son, Leone. My aunt-in-law had died while giving birth to the boy and my uncle, like my father, does not want to get remarried. At least not at the moment. On my father's side… Geeze this is a lot," you chuckled nervously under your breath. "There is my aunt who I had been living with as of late, but she has no children. However there are some other relatives from different families whom my father associated with, his friends and such. So if I count them my family is quite large, but if not I guess it's just small. I have no grandparents, at least any I know of, and my father only had a sister, my mother only a brother.

"I'm completely British. My cousin is British-Japanese. My aunt-in-law was the Japanese descendent and my uncle decided to settle here after meeting her. The Starr family has been around for a few generations, after WWII. The Underwood family, however, has been around much longer than that. A **very** long time. At least… a thousand years," you thought, and then nodded your head in agreement. "We've always served the royal family, and –"

"You hold a title of –"

"Okay sir," you huffed, turning to the black haired upperclassman. "I may supposedly have one, passed down to me now since I am the oldest, but that title holds no meaning to me because, a, it is not official yet. My father has only been dead for a few months, and b, I do not live in England anymore and thus I cannot fulfill the Queen's duties. Therefore, I cannot keep my title until I decide, or not, to continue my duty for the royal family. So **don't** say it," you finished in a darker tone towards the end, Kyoya frowning slightly at how you interrupted him, but you turned to the people sitting, mainly Haruhi across the table from you, and solemnly continued.

"However I have been in Japan before. Not every summer, but every other summer during my summer breaks my family and I would come over to Japan to see my relatives, and then during the rest of the years they would come to England. It was quite nice… but I was only allowed to do what my uncle had wanted and my time was limited. Now I have three years to tour around Japan so that's what I plan on doing," you shrugged, glancing around before sighing under your breath. "That's about it. I mean I may not know Japanese by heart, but it's my second language. The third being… hmm… I guess Latin, Greek? Any questions? Nothing to clarify?"

"So Starr-sama is British as well?" Haruhi asked and you turned to her, flashing a smile.

"Why yes he is, but he loves to travel around the world. That's how he met my aunt, eventually. My uncle had built his empire from the ground up, expanding it by buying other companies. My uncle is a large consumer/producer based company and imports and exports goods around the globe. They specialize in food and drink, but also import and export raw materials to be manufactured and medical supplies as well. Starr Industries is the biggest import/export consumer company in the world."

"Impressive! I didn't know your uncle had such a large company," Tamaki decided to say and you nodded your head.

"Yes, he does, but luckily he doesn't expect much from me. That's why I get to have a lot of leniency, but either way I do need to manage everything of my father's estates, now. It's not easy, but I'm trying. It's a lot of put on my shoulders on such short notice and it's hard that I'm so far away from my home, but in three years I can go back. Then I can polish everything I've set into place," you decided to respond, noticing Haruhi was looking at you a tad shock and curious, making you smirk slyly. "I may have lived the middle class sort of life, Haruhi-chan, but I'm certainly not shy from the upper class lifestyle at all. My father loved to hide the fact that he had any sort of noble title. It's just how my family operates for the longest of times –"

Your explanation was cut short as you heard a door opening, a strange door opening, heads now turning to look at the double doors, unsure or creeped out looks appearing on everyone's faces, you quickly realized. You couldn't help but look over, curious as to what could have everyone so spooked. What is it, a dead body or something? The thought made you smirk before you shook your head, wondering what was going on right now.

)(*&^%$# !

Since it was a new semester, Umehito decided it was the best time to try to add some new recruits, or at least try to. He's tried almost everything, but Reiko suggested going to the Host Club. He knows deep down _why~_ she wants to go to the Host Club, but it's been a while since he's walked into the club as well. Plus there's a particular member that has been quite kind to him, even if he's seen by most as… odd and strange and creepy. He used to hate being called that, but now he's embraced it for the better.

However when he showed up to the Host Club with Reiko in tow, he noticed that there weren't a lot of potential recruits in the club at all. There were a few girls seated around some tables, but they seemed to be talking with each other before turning frightfully to the two dressed in black cloaks.

Except for one.

Like Haruhi, who he noticed was sitting beside the girl; she was looking at him with curiosity, not disgust or fright. But regardless he chuckled which did sound a bit creepy, which was the intention, and tried his best to ignore the vast sunlight seeping through the grand windows. " _Hehehehe~~!_ We are the famed Black Magic Club! I am the president, Nekozawa Umehito, and this is my associate –"

"Kanazuki Reiko. _Honey-chan~~!_ " she sang, running to the host member, her hood falling off of her head and her Victorian style dress becoming exposed slightly as she was about to grab the little one, but Mori-kun stopped her.

But suddenly he watched as that oddly particular girl stood up, stepping away from the couch and around so she was interacting with Haruhi instead of being squished by Reiko and the two host members. "What's this? A club interacting with another? That allowed here?"

"I suppose if clubs what to –"

"Then **this** is the Black Magic Club. Do you know if they use 'black magic' or just think they are?" the girl asked in a rather stern attitude, as if she knew what she was talking about.

"Huh? Trixie-chan I have no idea. You think magic is real?" Haruhi asked, but the girl, apparently named Trixie, sighed deeply in reply.

"Eh, I guess it's no matter," she shook her head, the man noticing her raven black hair catching the sunlight, and he noticed that her hair glistened a soft purple hue, like a violet or a deep purple. "Anyways, I'll come by your house tomorrow at eight, unless you want to get together at nine."

"Eight is fine Trixie-chan," Haruhi smiled as she grinned back, but confusing everyone, except for Reiko who was currently preoccupied, the girl walked briskly across the room, towards him.

"Mrs. Underwood don't get so close! They're cursed!" Tamaki shrieked from behind you, grabbing Kyoya from behind as a shield.

Umehito heard her say, "We'll see about that," before walking straight up to him, the boy looking down on her, wondering what she was going to do.

! #$%^&*()

You stared deep into the man's eyes. They were a soft blue, sparkling color, and you quickly realized the boy was wearing a wig, a small tinge of blonde hair being shown through the weave. You noticed a slight tint of pink in his cheeks as you stared at him, but upon your conclusion you actually realized this boy may actually have some magical properties in him. " _Hmmm~_ …" you thought aloud, putting your hand on your chin as you circled him just slightly, the room growing quite hush, you noticed. "You call yourselves the Black Magic Group?"

"Club. _Yes we do~_ " he crackled, holding up what looked to be a tan cat puppet, startling you just slightly, but it seemed completely harmless. " _Every new recruit gets a fancy~ cloak and a Beelzenef~~ doll_."

"Beelzenef? Never heard of it," you snorted, tilting your head to the side as you thought, "but it could be a Japanese thing… but it doesn't sound like it," you thought aloud once again, a huff leaving your breath as you suddenly pointed a finger at him. "If you call yourselves a black magic club that means you know the ways of dark magic, right? Well I don't see it," you shook your head, noticing a look of confusion upon the older boy's face, or at least he seems older. "So either you are pretending or your magic is par, at best. Are you some playing occultist group or something? That can be quite harmful if you do something wrong."

"You seem to know a bit more then what you let on, _dearie~_ " he grinned, this president guy, and you narrowed your eyes, your hands on your hips.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Regardless, I've wasted all of my resources when it comes to afternoon activities," you told the student, "and I saved your group for last because I'm not sure what you meant by black magic. It's misleading. Now that I do, I think I'm going to just study in the library," you sighed deeply, turning to the startled Host Club. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, but I must get going," you told them, walking past the one called Umehito, walking right out of the music room and up the stairs to the library.

Maybe this is for the best, you concluded. It took you a while to understand these Japanese characters and homework takes twice the time it usually does. Plus you have to translate what you are thinking onto paper, making it very hard. So maybe not being in an activity, spending your time in a study hall in the library instead, is a better waste of your time. Besides, tomorrow Haruhi will help you around the town, or really a small city. It seems like a city… but you suppose you're wrong. After that, you don't know. You're just glad to have at least one classmate you like, but this place still seems rather… dull and bothersome.


	3. CH3: The Shadowy Reveal

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been a while! Okay, so with this story I'm going to attempt to post everything up by the end of my finals. I only wrote six chapters so that won't be too hard, but I've been quite busy. I have a lot of assignments and even a presentation to get done, so I haven't posted as much as I wanted to. My finals week is in three weeks, but my assignments are mainly due in less than two. So if you don't hear from me that is why.**

 **And to everyone having to deal with the pains of final exams and papers, GOOD LUCK! I certainly need it . but you guys probably do too. Anyways, I hope this chapter will lighten your spirits and motivate you to get sh*t done. Finally, we'll be getting into the fun stuff. And yes, the OC ends up being a teacher, but that's just how it goes. The romance is something I didn't really get around to throwing into the story, but maybe I did in later chapters? But them hooking up as romantic partners, yeah that hasn't happened yet.**

 **And lastly this is kind of an AU. I don't really follow the timeline of the Host Club, be it the anime or manga, because I'm not that familiar with the entire story line. Also, since Japan has three semesters: summer, winter, and spring (pretty much) that's how I ordered the story. I realized that not all Japanese schools are like this and the Ouran uses the western style, but whatever. I don't care. I'm not familiar with Japanese schools so this is my best guess. ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

A nice long month has gone by since you first stepped foot in Japan. Due to your study hall you've caught up with all the classes in a diligent manner, bring what could have ended up as a C grade into A's. However you also realized that Asia has a completely different grading system. While your overall grade is relatively high, you're only number fourteen in your class. A bit impressive, but one slip up and you could end up with a B grade, dropping you into a completely different class at the end of the semester. Though you had to admit, having Haruhi's help over the weekends did help immensely. Without her tutoring you wouldn't have caught up with the curriculum as quickly as you did.

Though throughout the day you've noticed shadows looming around you as you walked through the halls. At first you just thought it was the strange lighting, but now you're beginning to suspect you're being followed. And you don't like being followed without knowing who it is.

Yet that wasn't the first thing on your mind right now. Your last remaining item that you wanted with you in Japan, your motorcycle, should be arriving any day now. And you can't wait! And meanwhile you've gotten to know your classmates, some of the upper class students, but you spend a lot of your time with Haruhi, at least on the weekends, and you casually talk to everyone else. You just decided to have a none-giving attitude now, for you weren't interested in the chatter of elitists. You've had enough of that in England and you don't care for it here. And luckily now your hype as a foreigner has died down. Everyone has stopped talking about you, and that's just how you like things to be.

After signing in for Study Hall at the library you sat down at a computer, writing a paper for your history class. You were glad that you've been getting better at these Japanese characters, but you still have your problems. You always have to walk in to the writing center for help with your papers, but you've caught up. This paper is due next week and it's only Tuesday!

You wrote your entire paper, with citations, in about forty five minutes. A new solid record in these Japanese classes of yours. With a content smile you printed out the paper, deciding that later you'll bring this in to the writing center, but not today. You're tired. Instead you spent fifteen minutes browsing the internet, writing down locations of points on the town map of places you'd like to go to. Once that was done you were bored and now that an hour has gone by you _could~_ leave your study hall. So you decided to do just that.

You decided to find where these shadows were coming from, so the moment they appeared you softly waved your hand in front of your body, the shadows fleeing while leaving a visible trail of magical energy that only you could see behind. You followed that trail curiously, your backpack slung over your shoulder, but you walked as if you weren't following a trail. You were just making your way down the stairs, across the high school, and then down a flight of more stairs that led to a basement area you didn't know existed.

It was a long dark hallway, barely illuminated by light. One light in the middle of the long hallway flickered, making you let out a tired sigh. Noticing an old style candlestick holder and a half melted candle sitting on a table by the stairs, a bit out of place if you had to think, and heck how could no one notice this, you picked up the candle, noticing there weren't any matches. "… _Flammula, ambustum~_ " you spoke in a soft voice, waving your hand over the candle. A little flame appeared on the whisk, illuminating your figure as you began to continue down the hallway, following the trail only you could plainly see.

You ended up at the end of the hallway, taking a turn down another darkened hallway before reaching the end. The room you came upon was Classroom 0-B, your eyebrow rising at this particular sign, for it looked old. You realized that this entire basement level seemed to be quite old, unused, or that's what it seemed. You let in a deep breath and reached for the doorknob, turning the knob and finding yourself at the top of a small flight of stairs. It was only about five steps, but you heard rustling and conversation as you began to descend down, your pretty black shoes clicking atop the stairs as you walked down, the light from your candle showing where you were on the stairs.

"Are we missing someone?"

"I don't believe so…"

"Hmm… there are five of us in the room. That's everyone, right?"

"Could it be a new recruit?!"

"Hush! I think they're at the bottom of the stairs!"

The moment you stepped at the bottom of the stairs you were greeted with five students, dressed in Gothic attire, posing as you stepped around a curtain. "Welcome _unfortunate soul~ to the Black Magic Club. Are you hear to be cursed~~?_ "

"Me? Certainly not," you snorted, noticing that around the room candles were lit, illuminating parts of the room, but not everywhere. "I doubt you could manage that," you mumbled under your breath, but the only girl in this particular club huffed in reply.

"You belittle _our powers~_!? I can _curse~~ you for the rest of your days here_ –"

"Try, what is it? Reiko Kanazuki? Or Kanazuki Reiko? Whatever," you shook your head before looking at the girl with a tired, slightly annoyed, but confident look on your face. "Try as you might, I doubt you can do much to me, but to start a fight isn't why I'm here," you huffed as you took a few steps forward, following the trail upon the ground, finding that it stopped in front of a particular student.

You looked up at the boy sitting in the chair, the only male with dark hair, but also the only one with a wig on his head. You narrowed your eyes and snorted in disgust, holding the candle up to your face so you could see the boy better and he could see just how ticked off you looked. "So **you're** the one sending little shadows to follow me around."

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion and from the mop of black hair you could see his startled blue gaze.

"You heard me. I felt this for almost three weeks now. Every single time I walk down a hallway or walk into a public place in the academy I sense shadows following me. You're Umehito Nekozawa, president of this club, or whatever, right? Well, do stop following me around like that. At least come up and talk to me or something. I don't like being followed."

)(*&^%$# !

Umehito stared at you in shock as you stood looming over him, a harsh look in your gaze as you glared down at him. First off, he never expected you to come down here. When his magic retreated back towards him he didn't think nothing of it, but then you appeared just a few moments later. Secondly, he wasn't really following you, most of the time. He was just watching you from afar. Thirdly, he was curious about you ever since he met you in Host Club. He wanted to know if you had any sort of link with magic as well, but he never seemed to notice anything from you. And being in different grades it was hard to keep an eye on you.

Yet… there were times that he couldn't help but wonder if you did. You did things that… were strange, but certainly caught his eyes.

Noticing you were looking at him, putting the candle down on a stand beside you, your arms now crossed over your chest as you waited for an answer, he grinned deviously and stood to his feet, now looking down on you. "You seem to _know~ a lot_ about magic. I was _wondering~_ if you would show your _true~~ colors_."

"True colours?" you asked in a confused tone of voice before letting out an annoyed snort. "Look boy, I don't even know you. You act as if you are above me, but if you are trifling in magic you are not –"

"I think I have every right to ask you what you know. You seem to _know~_ the differences between magic, but you never gave our club a chance," he stated, gesturing to the group.

You blinked, looking at the students dressed in Gothic clothing, the darkness of the room, the images all around, and you pouted, turning back to their president. "I don't fear the occult, alright? All I see here are children who know nothing. What you are doing here isn't a game. Sure, the more you believe the more your magic may or may not work, but if you trifle with the wrong sort of energies of the universe you're going to die. I'm just going to throw that out there on the table. You will die if you continue to trifle in dark magic," you snorted in disgust, narrowing your eyes at Umehito. "I just want to say you should stop following me like that. I have enough problems as it is. I'm already fearful for my life at the moment. Using magic to track me will only make me suspicious… Got it?"

"I suppose so –"

"You shouldn't be so harsh to our president," the girl spoke up, walking up to you and narrowing her gaze. "We are all trying to harness magic and the occult. You have a personal bias, don't you?"

"I do," you spoke firmly, glaring now at her. "I've seen enough people die by doing something wrong or using the wrong spell to make me hate dark magic… And if you must know," you sighed deeply, putting your hands to your sides simply, "I am a primary user of light magic. I try to keep away from dark magic. Even if I desired to use all forms of magic I promised my uncle I would stay away from dark magic entirely, since I'm here in Japan under his care. So, if you must know why I never came here, sir," you turned back to the president, "is because I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Sorry."

He stared at you, blinking in confusion, but then someone else in the room snapped the thick air that was surrounding the atmosphere. "Wait a minute," one of the students began, looking to you. "That candleholder, I deliberately left it on the stand without any matches. Do you have a lighter or something?" he asked, your eyes blinking a couple of times before you sighed deeply.

"I lit it, of course. You are magic wielders, right? Then you must know such magic exists –"

"You lit the candle on your own?!" he gasped and you narrowed your eyes at him. "With magic!?"

"I said that, didn't I?" you snorted in disgust. "Don't ignore what I say –"

"Ah! Mr. President," you heard one of the other students say, getting Umehito's attention. "I recall why I feel as if I've heard her name before."

"What do you mean?" Reiko asked, the boy coughing into his hand.

"I-I mean, I did a little bit of research. I swear this: Underwood, that family, they are a family of magic wielders. Some of the strongest in the world. They say that they come from the famous wizard Merlin from the King Arthur stories."

"That true?" Umehito asked and you let an annoyed growl leave your breath.

"You know, I may not know you sir, but I'm trying my hardest not to kill you right now," you snorted, sighing deeply as you ran a hand through your hair, pushing your stray hairs and some of your bangs off to the side.

"… Mrs. Underwood?" he continued to ask, your head turning to him, a pout upon your face.

"You're just ignorant children," you grumbled under your breath, a sad look crossing your face before you tugged on your backpack, putting the strap on one side in a not so painful spot on your shoulders. "You know nothing of magic," you said sadly, "and I'm not teaching you. I'm sorry… but if you insist, I will demonstrate," you stated, bluntly, noticing a few unlit candles around the room.

The five black magic members watched as you waved your hand in front of you, a bored look on your face, though your tone of voice was strict and demanding. " _Flammarum, ardebit~_ " you spoke, their heads turning to watch in shock and awe as you illuminated not just one candle, but the rest of the candles in the room. The lights became so bright that the president suddenly shrieked in terror, making you flinch back in confusion, your hand falling to your side.

"Quick, blow out some of these candles!" one of the guys in the club said. "Our president will die if we don't! –"

" _Extinguere~_ " you spoke, motioning your hand in the other direction. The candles around the room flickered before burning out, one after the other, before only a few candles remained flickering, the ones on the edges of the room. It kept the room lit; every corner of the room now seeable, but the lights weren't as harsh as earlier. You watched as the shrieking man stopped and put down his hands from his face, a tired sigh leaving your breath as you turned, gesturing with your hand casually as you looked over your shoulder. "See? You guys know **nothing** of magic, and honestly I'd prefer to not be bothered by this anymore," you finished, ascending up the stairs, ignoring the confused and shocked stares in your direction, the door closing behind you as you walked down the dark hallway, biting down on your bottom lip.

Well… that was just basic magic. You just can't use dark magic. But… now what'll happen? "I wonder if my motorcycle is here yet?" you mumbled under your breath, snorting at your annoying yellow dress. "… The only perk would be to wear something less… bright and yellow," you grumbled, looking at your cell phone to notice that the afternoon activities are almost over, meaning you should make your way across the campus to the Ouran Elementary School.

! #$%^&*()

You sat outside on a rather gloomy day, your head in your hands as you scrunched your knees to your chest. Every so often you munched on your sandwich, your back against the trunk of a tree as you watched the soft grass move with the breeze, the gray clouds overhead rolling and moving across the sky. You were stupid. You showed that you know magic. If others find out… they will laugh at you or try to use you. You wish you were back home. You had people you trust back there, but here? No, you have no one. Not at this school.

"I'm a fool," you mumbled, taking one last bite of your sandwich. You looked at your cell phone, noticing you still had a lot of time till lunch was over; noticing all you had left was a can of your favorite soda. You opened the top and began to sip, debating if you should just try to find a new high school or not.

You heard rustling from behind you and turned your head slightly, seeing a figure dressed in black robes, noticing you were sitting against the tree, watching the storm clouds roll across the sky. "You think it'll rain?" you decided to ask, the man glancing up to the sky as well.

"Perhaps," he responded, turning back to you while you turned back forward, sipping on your drink and, he quickly realized, looking quite miserable. "… Underwood-chan, is something wrong?"

"You could say that," you snorted, watching as the man walked around the tree to stare at you from the front, your eyes now glaring daggers at him. "Yesterday, I did something stupid. I shouldn't have shown you my magic. Now you and your little friends will go around the school and start rumors, how I'm some sort of freak, or if not that you'll blackmail me… So no, I'm not alright, not now."

"We haven't… Well I wouldn't tell anyone about your powers if you don't want me to," he spoke, your head looking up at him, staring at him suspiciously. Even if he looked quite creepy and ghastly, you've seen worse. What confused you was his tone of voice, how sweet and nice he sounded. Why? What did he want from this… transaction? "We were just all startled, is all. Why do you hate us so much?"

"… I don't hate… you," you frowned, putting your legs down. You looked at him with a sad look upon your face; your eyes showing just how saddened you are will all of this. "It's just… Ah… I don't… Can I be frank with you?"

He gave you a curious look before trying to give you a light smile, which seemed to be a bit crude from underneath his black hood. "Of course you can."

"From the very beginning, I've known that I'm capable of great things as a magic wielder, a magus as the term would be. I used to love magic. I truly did. I loved everything I could do. It's just… everything became difficult after a while," you pouted, your eyes looking to the grass by your hand. "Normal humans laughed at me whenever I brought up the idea. They said that magic wasn't real. They would think I'm just being fictitious and reading too many magical stories. I was both verbally and, at times, physically abused. Even though I've seen with my own eyes what magic can do… I grew quiet about it.

"However, over time, people sought me out. I made friends, but enemies as well. I swear… I had more enemies then friends," you frowned, a tired sigh leaving your breath. "And life grew harder. I just stopped trying to get any better. I was pressured to keep training, though, and so I did. I had potential, they say. I could become the very best in the world, a prodigy. Many mages have died over the centuries, many families being cut off from their magical ties for one reason or another. My trait is a dominative one. Magic is in my blood. I can never lose it. It's as normal as breathing, for me.

"But… I just… When everything took a turn for the worse and I was left all alone… My uncle let me stay with him," you told the upperclassman, "and he told me this is my chance at a new life. Yet I was just fine back home. I had friends I could count on. I'm back to square one. If I say anything, people will think I'm a freak… I get enough pressure as it is. I tried to be honest with you guys. I'm just telling you what I saw in your club," you finished, sipping on your soda, thinking just how much you've screwed up… and it's only been about a month since school started.

You noticed, after you had talked, how silent it got. You looked up to the student and pouted. "What? You have nothing to say? I shared something that I'll later regret telling you. So tell me, what are you going to do with this information?"

He looked down at you, noticing the worried look in your eyes, but the anger on your face. You were hiding behind a tough mask, but deep down you were scared and afraid, and for once it wasn't directed at him. You had a past he could kind of relate to, in a way. He sat down in front of you, your eyes staring at him slightly startled as he opened his mouth. "Underwood-chan, if I may speak, I… understand where you are coming from. I've been interested in the occult. Some say it's a curse of my family. I also have this energy inside of me," he spoke, his hand revealing itself from underneath his robes and you saw how pale he is, "and… I don't know what to do with it, to be honest –"

"You hold magic. I know. It's small and unstable, but if you cultivate it, if you actually care to try to become a magus, your skills can grow as well," you stated, the boy now looking at you, noticing the calm, collected look on your face.

He smiled meekly to you. "I don't know who you are, but you are right: I know nothing of magic. However, I believe magic to be real. I may not have seen it, at least… well… I saw what you could do, sure, but I still believe it to be real, even if I haven't seen magic. I don't desire power, if that's what you're thinking, nor do I care to blackmail you. I just… want to know a bit more about you. That's all."

You narrowed your eyes, staring into the darkness of his hood. You could barely see his eyes, but you could see how sincere he seemed. He desired knowledge. He was interested in you. That look… it was familiar, and you just hope you were doing the right thing.

"… Do you keep stalking me because you want me to join your club? Huh? I told you why I don't like dark magic, right? The occult. And even so I promised not to participate in such… activities."

"Stalking?" he blushed. "W-well… I confess, perhaps I would like for you to join the Black Magic Club, but if you don't want to… that's fine."

You paused for a long moment before smiling meekly. "That girl, Reiko right? I noticed her outfit. Is that something you can wear all the time or just during club hours?"

"Our Gothic outfits?" he stared at you curiously and you nodded your head, once.

"Is simply black clothing acceptable? Or is that attire a sort of dress code for the club?"

"W-well… Sadly, you cannot change your uniform until afternoon activities begin. It's not a dress code, but the black magic members like to wear Gothic attire. It's not really a dress code. We mainly read from spell books and try spells we've read, even creating potions and placing curses on people. Everyone gets a black cloak and a beelzefef doll if they want," he grinned, holding up his cat puppet doll, your eyes being drawn to the cloth around his hand. " _What do you say~?_ Would you like to participate?"

"Hmm… I-I still don't know," you pouted, turning to the boy, a sad, tired look on your face. "I just… don't think… it's a good idea."

"Please," he decided to ask once more, not really sure why he wanted you in the club so badly, but for some reason he did. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you wish, you can look at every spell and charm we try to chant. You don't even have to wear the cloak. You can just arrive to the club, if you wish. You're not obligated to come every day, but you can sign up for the club as your afternoon activity."

You close your eyes and sighed, deeply. Well, what can you lose? And it could be fun, you guess. The club was actually harmless. While there was magical energy in the air, it wasn't foul or harmful. Maybe… you could try it? And just not participate, like the man said.

You opened your eyes, putting your soda down as you smiled meekly, holding out your hand to the upperclassman. "Alright, Mr. Nekozawa. I will try out your club, but only for a short while. After that, we'll see."

"Sounds like a plan Underwood-chan –"

"Call me Trixie," you smiled, grasping his hand and shaking it. "I don't like to be called by my last name constantly. So call me Trixie." You barely noticed the happy grin on his face as you have him the okay to use your nickname, but you were just wondering how this'll all go. You were worried for your future, worried about what will come from this. You just wanted to disappear… but it seems like you can't, not at this academy.

)(*&^%$# !

 _flammula, ambustum_ – (Latin) 'little flame, burn'

 _flammarum, ardebit_ – (Latin) 'flames, burn'

 _extinguere_ – (Latin) 'extinguish'


	4. CH4: The Magical Mentor

**A/N: Ugh! Guys! I am SOOOO done with school! But my finals are three weeks from now, assignments being due in two weeks. So if I get sloppy with sending out this story then I'm sorry, BUT I'm almost done with this one. This chapter and then two more chapters to this story. Maybe in the future I'll start up a sequel or a continuation, but for now this'll be it.**

 **And just so you know, I didn't really come up with what the 'symbols' look like. If I go on with this story maybe I'll draw it out and post it somewhere, but for now, yeah, just use your imagination ^^ And if you have ideas you can give them to me if you wish. SO ENJOY LIKE ALWAYS! And I hope you guys stay unstressed and motivated for the end of the school year.**

! #$%^ &*()

As you figured, this Black Magic Club wasn't as terrible as one would believe. There were bookshelves lined with books on Latin, spell books that were mainly made up, but a few that were decent reads. You ended up pulling out the spell books you could tell were written by true magi, deciding to read through them to hopefully gather some interesting spells to use in the future. The classroom was actually quite big, maybe two classrooms combined, and while you didn't show up to the club every single day, you did become interested in the club, for it truly was harmless. You had to stop by the library beforehand to write down where you were going for the day, but you'd find yourself sitting in the club most days.

However the only club members that came to the club every single day was Umehito Nekozawa, a third year, and Reiko Kanazuki, a first year in the 1-D class. The others only showed up every so often, not as dedicated to the club as they could be. In fact they seem to use the club as a way to ditch school early, which is something you could do if you joined, you supposed.

Every single time you came into the club everyone seemed to be off in the corners, doing their own thing. Either reading or trying to create a potion or recite a spell as practice. Heck, even the books you've recently read in the club haven't been too harmful. You did find yourself sitting in the middle of the room, however, where no one seemed to sit and where a comfy couch sat.

Yet now that a **particular** item of yours is in your possession you decided that now you felt complete. All of your belongings you wish to have with you from England are now here, and your new ride was currently parked in the designated parking space, mainly just used by teachers and college students, on the far side of the campus. There was parking to the west and the east and you parked in the east parking lot because it was closer to the high school.

So now that you're riding a motorcycle you always have to change your clothes. It's a hassle, but it's certainly worth it to be able to ride your motorcycle around. Sure you could wear your uniform dress, but you're afraid you'd ruin it at some point. It **is** yellow. Stains are hard to get rid of with bright colors. You've gotten into a routine of changing anyways because you ride your bike to school most days, but now you can go back to your usual attire and not feel stupid for wearing your more casual outfits.

Your style isn't really Gothic, at least old Gothic. It can be, for obvious reasons, even a more… Victorian style of attire, but you prefer the styles of Punk or Rock. Just a lot of black and you get to wear pants. Pants is the key! You've spent your life in public schooling, well the rest of the world calls it private schools, but in England its called public, so you have to usually wear some sort of dress or skirt, but whenever you can you wear pants. Hey, if you're going to change anyways might as well wear what you want.

You usually change out of your street clothes in a girl's bathroom early in the morning, but when it comes to dressing back into your street clothes at the end of the day you've grown accustomed to using the east wing's bathrooms, the ones that are said to be haunted. They aren't, you've checked every single one of the girl's bathrooms now, so there wasn't anything to fear. You preferred the brighter lit bathrooms so you could see what you were wearing, and once you had your outfit on you decided to head to the Black Magic Club. Maybe you should actually transfer to this club? You don't know. You're just excited to see what the others will think.

You walked casually into Class 0-B, walking down the stairs to see only two members was in the room. Reiko was probably taking her time, leaving the familiar not seen face of Umehito and a boy named Ezekiel Tani Ieyasu, a second year student in Class 2-C. He likes to be called by his first name so that's what you call him instead of by his middle Japanese name.

However when you stepped into the candlelight you watched Umehito's eyes widened in shock and awe at what you were wearing, but Ezekiel didn't seem impressed. "What?" he snorted. "No dress? That outfit is rather modern, don't you think?"

"Your president said I could wear black and you can't drive a motorcycle in a big poufy dress," you snorted, walking to your usual spot in the room, waving your hand in front of the candles, illuminating your spot in a bright flaming glow. "Besides, if I wanted to wear pretty, expensive dresses I would just wear our uniform or attend a formalized ball. I never cared for dresses, in fact. I only wear them when it's necessary… Have a problem with that Ezekiel?" you huffed, glaring at him, and he sighed.

"I guess not," he responded, walking away to his own spot by a bookshelf and a soft chair, a tired sigh leaving your breath as you plopped down into the couch, letting your backpack fall to the ground. Hmm… you really should get a new one. It's about two years old with rips and holes in it. It's about time for a new one.

You didn't notice the president staring at you with his mouth dropped. You walked into dark blue jeans with silver chains connected to your belt loops, tucked into your pockets. You wore high black buckled boots and fingerless laced black gloves on your hands. You had a simple crimson red tank top shirt on today with a large black skull on the front. Your pierced ears had one silver earring of a skull with crossbones and the other ear had the Union Jack in the same small gemstone design, though they were probably fake stones. You had a black leather jacket on your shoulders, the sleeves having stylish buckles around the cuffs, the front unzipped all the way down, showing off your inner shirt with the buckle that was to wrap around your neck hanging to the side.

Lastly, he noticed you wore a very beautiful necklace around your neck, which caught the candlelight in an ominous glow. It was two twin dragons, one circling on one side, the other wrapped around the other in an identical fashion, their tails intertwining while they made a heart shape with their slender bodies. There was an emerald heart shaped gemstone embedded in the center, on one side a white dragon with its wings opened behind it and a black dragon with its wings opened behind it. The silver thin chain was connected at the wings, looping around to wrap around your neck. The pendant hung right above your chest, slightly below the curve of the 'u' collar of your crimson red shirt.

Umehito was shocked that you could change into such a strange… beauty. The candlelight behind you silhouetted your dark design. It was like a halo around your dark figure, a darken, fallen angel from on high. He's seen Reiko in dark attire, sure, but for some reason this was… different.

He didn't even realize he couldn't stop staring until Reiko walked by him wearing one of her many Gothic dresses, pushing down on his hood and messing up his wig. "Neko-sama, if you don't make a move I will," she snorted in annoyance, a rather crude, knowing smirk appeared on her face as she walked away, to her own little spot in the room.

He stared at her, confused. What did she mean by that? He shrugged and quickly fixed up his hair, watching you read from afar. You were so close now… He didn't know what to do with himself. Should he just… sit here? Well, he supposed he did have something he could talk about with you. Might as well try that.

Your head looked up as you sensed someone walking over to you, Umehito looking down on you with his hands behind his back, trying to catch a glimpse of the book you were reading. "Are you enjoying yourself Trixie-chan?" he decided to ask, a light smile appearing on your face as you shrugged your shoulders.

"Sure, I suppose… Why do you ask?" you decided to respond and you watched as his cheeks brightened just slightly and you wondered why that kept happening. Could it be?... Hmm…

"I-I was just wondering," he chuckled nervously, your eyebrow rising at his response.

"Ah huh… You can sit down if you'd like," you told him, grabbing a nearby bookmark, which was a bat themed bookmark, and placed it into the large book before setting it off to the side. You let out a tired yawn before turning back to him, giving him a curious look. "Anything else, sir?"

"I'm also curious to what you're doing over here," he decided to say, picking up one of the books you have gone through and noticing there were little tabs on the sides, color coated as well. "I would expect that you wouldn't show up to the club, but you come here almost every day."

"Well I found something interesting to do," you grinned, pointing to the two stacks of books. "See, these are all spell books that I noticed are written by real magi. So I'm going through the books to see if they were actually useful. I put up a couple of books, but these books here," you smiled happily, patting the stack of seven books with tabs in between the pages, "have useful spells."

"Useful spells?" he asked curiously and you shrugged your shoulders.

"Things like… potions with current living plants and herbs, spells that can be useful for everyday life like how to grow plants. All sorts of things really. These books are just actual spell books. The other ones you have on the shelves are false, written as a hoax," you huffed, Umehito glancing at all of the books on the shelves before pouting. "… Sorry."

"At least I know, I suppose," he huffed, turning to you and trying to give you a light smile. "Ah… w-well what are you working on right now? What are these tabs?" he asked, running his fingers through the tabs sticking out of the book in his hand and you giggled lightly.

"Oh that? The red tabs are harmful spells, the blue to calm down out of control spells. The green are potions, and yellow is just everything in between. I'm just putting tabs in the books for spells I want to write down for later. I-I hope you don't mind," you chuckled nervously and he couldn't help but smile at your enthusiasm.

"I don't mind –"

"Great! Say, I wanted to give you this," you spoke, grabbing your backpack and placing it upon your lap. "My aunt has been my master in the magical arts since I was about ten. My father taught me a lot, but my aunt was insistent that I am tutored by her. Anyways, she gave me this children's book on magic when I started. It has all the basic spells, at least the ones that are the most helpful. It's in its eighteenth edition and it's in English," you told him, pulling out a two hundred page book with a hard cover, letting it fall onto his lap in a gentle manner. "Can you read English?"

"I-I've been taught to," he chuckled nervously and you couldn't help but smile happily.

"It's nice to find someone who appreciates magic, you know? But I suggest taking it one chapter at a time. Don't jump ahead because the chapters build up upon each other. If you need help, just ask. The spells are all quite basic and anyone with a little bit of magical energy in their hearts can pull off the spells. If you can manage to understand this book I could help you with a lot more… i-if you wish," you smiled meekly, looking down at your lap. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I-I just… it's nice to have something to relate to with someone else."

He glanced at you curiously, noticing you were staring down sadly at your lap. He looked you over before smiling. "I'll read this book Trixie-chan. Don't you worry."

"Great!" you looked at him with a wide grin, making him blush. Then you picked up the book you had been reading previously, figuring the man was done talking to you, and he looked at the book in his lap, wondering if he should read it.

Sure he was interested in magic, but… you constantly warn him to not step into the magical world. Yet after some time you've warmed up to him, giving him help and advice, even giving him a precious book he will have to return later. You really are a nice person… So how can such a person be connected with the dark arts? It makes no sense!

He thought about returning to his corner, but noticing you were not really paying him attention, reading the book, he decided to just, for once, stay by someone's side and read his own book. He enjoyed how quiet the room became as everyone read, his eyes glancing at the pages, finding the introduction to be quite fascinating.

)(*&^%$# !

You tried to not look so excited that the president of the club was sitting beside you, so you casually crossed one leg on top of the other to rest the spell book upon it, your tabs in hand, as you began to slowly mark up the book. You kept on eye on the time, but you swore you were blushing. Why?

You thought over the reasons why you may feel this way. Well… he is a magic wielder, no matter how small of a wielder he is. You never did admit this to him, but deep down your own familial magic is rooted in dark magic. Dark magic is actually more natural for you to use then light, but you've been taught and trained to do both. The occult, you love the occult. When you were a child you'd ask for the darkest dresses to wear. You'd always buy black and other dark shirts. Then, well… your mother died. Her death changed your way of thinking. No longer was magic just for fun. Your father insisted that you learn what can happen if you use magic wrongly, if you manipulate the world around you, the universe, and bend it to your will so much that it can warp time and space.

He showed you through examples, by telling you what has happened in the world by those who try magic on their own and do not have a good teacher. Who do not even seek out a mentor to teach them the proper ways. At such a young age you had to realize that magic isn't all fun. You couldn't just do what you wanted. It began to break your spirit down, to be quite honest, but… it was your father. You couldn't say no to him and you never had the inner will to do so.

So when you were told to do this and that, you hesitated, always. You didn't want to be used. You understand that if you wanted, you could take on the entire world. People have come sometimes expecting a fight or a lesson from you, a little child. It's not unusual in this magical world of yours, but… sometimes… you just want to be left alone. You don't want to be asked for advice, for help, for guidance. You're just a girl, a young maiden, trying to understand your life. No matter how good you may be at magic, that fact still remains.

Thus, when you met a peer in a similar boat as you, who understood magic, you were drawn to them. And that one peer became two… and that two became three… and eventually you managed to form your own little group of magical bound wielders from both sides of the spectrum. Your problem isn't with dark and light magic, but how it is used. Dark magic is just easier to use, but it can be manipulated and then lose control just as easily as well. Light magic just takes more energy and concentration… but you understand how dark magic is appealing. It's what a large percent of magi you know use, but they use it right. They don't manipulate the universe so much that the Order comes in and, well, let's just say, in a kind tone of voice, that they get rid of them so they stop doing harm to the universe.

Anyways, back home you were a leader. By middle school you had started up a club and everything. You had fun. The fear of rejection you always had disappeared. You felt accepted, happy, but then… everything went oh so wrong in the last year of your middle school career, and at the end your father had died in a manner you're not allowed to speak about. Heck, you wonder if even your aunt knows how he died. The sad thing, you believe if you told anyone, is that you saw the whole thing. You saw exactly what happened. You were questioned later about it and, while you didn't tell normal law enforcement what happened, when it came to the magically bound people you told them exactly what happened, but only the one time.

Then you were brought here to Japan, told to not use magic, at least dark magic again, with reasonable understanding. Honestly you were just glad your uncle isn't insisting that you discard magic completely. If he did… well… you think he understands your family more then what you give credit for.

Everything just piled up on each other. You're reverted back to your fear of being rejected by everyone. Be it your uncle and family, your peers at school, and especially your classmates in general. You just don't want to be made fun of. You don't want what you earnestly believe in to be some sort of joke to some and a means to an end to others. You don't want to be used. You just… want to be free to do what you desire, like before.

So, you realized, that's why you accepted the fact that he had been stalking you from the moment you two met. You weren't too bothered by the fact that he still does it from time to time, especially at lunch, as if he wanted to be around you… for some reason. You aren't bothered because you just want someone to relate with you. Haruhi… she's been great, but you wouldn't tell her your story. At least not so soon. As for Umehito… yeah… you sense that desire in him to learn and grow.

Are you just naturally inclined to teach? That seems to be what this all comes down to. It happened with your first couple of friends and it seems to be the case here. There may be a bit of a language barrier and some culture shock, but you're getting over that. You just have this internal feeling to make sure, if true magic is being used, that it is being used properly. You don't want to act over others, not at all, but that seems to be how you act, now that you think about it. You act a tad too bossy, but it's just what you've been taught to do.

So… you've come here almost every day to see what is legit in their collection. Then you've been looking through the books to see what could be of interest to you, but more importantly what spells are certainly not harmful in anyway and what you should probably put a mark down in the book for a warning. You decided that if Umehito can really read that kid's book of yours and use one or two spells from it, not all of them for that's asking for too much, then you'll start to teach him. You'll take him on as an apprentice, even though, a, you are still learning and finding your own way in magic, and b, he's older then you. It doesn't matter in your eyes. As long as the point of the proper and safe ways to use is bought across you don't care.

Yet… this close proximity… and his eerie aura. Why are you feeling butterflies in your stomach when he's around you? Why do you feel as if you've been bewitched? Did he sneak something into your food or drink? You don't think so… You keep a close eye on what you consume. So what?

A though crossed your mind that made you stop reading casually in the book. Could it be… you are in love?

The tint in your cheeks turned a shade darker, redder. This isn't the first time you've felt this way. You've had crushes before. However after dating your best friend before she moved away you realized that you shouldn't base your life on relationships. You should think about yourself and what you want in life. Plus you don't want to drag anyone into your family's ways. That's demanding too much of someone.

So… maybe you love Umehito Nekozawa. Okay. Be it boy or girl, you learned you never cared. Just as long as they are a nice and good person and you've learned that while the man's choice of words, at times, are of the 'eerie' and 'creepy' side, he's still a kind being.

You shook your head at your thoughts. You shouldn't think this way at all! You don't even know if he thinks of you in the same manner! So you decided, you'll wait for him to make a move, if this is true. You usually just end up losing potential romantic relationships that way, but you won't have to be rejected if that's the case. You won't have to feel bad. You will to an extent, but not in the same way if you are just bluntly rejected by someone. You will just… let Umehito-sama decide what he would rather do. You will just ignore your feelings for now and focus on actually helping him, helping the club, learn true magic with various precautions in mind. You've led people to kill themselves by accident and you don't want that to happen ever again, but as long as you cover all the points your father has… you will feel satisfied in your teachings. You won't feel bad if something horribly goes wrong, probably.


	5. CH5: The Host Club Advice

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for posting this later than I expected, but I got busy with assignments being due in my courses . It was exhausting and draining, so I didn't post a damn thing for a while. Well, now I am! My finals are next week, but I only have 2 tests left to do, one of them online and one next Thurs =3. I just have to do a presentation and then I'm done! However I still want to figure out what classes I'll be taking for the Fall… and I don't know if I'm going to be going on a trip with my friend or not. We still haven't done shit for it and we're supposed to be leaving the last week in May. I don't think I can get it all done, but we'll see. I will post the last chapter next week, probably, either during Mon/Tues cause I have those days off or on Wed/Thurs since I'll be in the computer lab. I only have one class for Wed/Thurs. I don't want to go, but I have to . But at least my long trials are almost over for the semester!**

 **I hope you guys keep at your studies and not give up. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! And if it is over for you already, you lucky duck DX… Anyways, I think in this chapter we're strengthening the OCXNekozawa bond and strengthening some more character development. That's about it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and GOOD LUCK!**

! #$%^ &*()

You were quite glad it didn't take you too long to get through all of the spell books, but that's only because you're used to reading them, if they be in Latin or even Greek, English as well. Japanese… well… you're still trying. However your skills are good enough to understand what the spell is all about.

As you stepped into the Black Magic Club you saw that no one was there, yet. You were surprised that Reiko wasn't here like usual and the other three boys must be ditching school today. You know that Umehito will be here though, for you saw him wandering the hallways. Reiko did look quite sick. She may have ditched for that.

Today, you actually decided to try this Victorian Gothic style look… in a way, but it seems that no one is here, at the moment, to see your attempt. Okay you may own a vast array of dresses from that period, actually, that were a bit faded and dull from some previous Underwoods, but they were all in England so it's not like they were here with you. And you weren't sure about wearing a skirt… but for some reason you felt like dressing up today. Going all out on your outfit. It's best not to ask questions with yourself.

You had slipped on a black corset that covered your breasts, which had thin black straps to go around your shoulders and look like a shirt, in a way. You had first tied a softer restrainer sort of under corset first, tightening the back using your magic, for you do not have a maid. Then you slipped on the black corset, which wasn't exactly a true corset that it really needed to be tightened, but you buckled the front, since you could do that with this corset, and let the lacy dark gray string hang from your back in a creative restraining tie.

Next you slipped on a simple frilly skirt, a crimson red skirt that faded into black fabric on top, but there was a second inner skirt that was quite soft that touched your legs. That inner skirt was black in color. The entire skirt reached down to the middle of your knees, if you were standing, in the front and from the back the skirt went a little further down, stopping your mid-calves. Next you had some black leggings on with the front where your knees were ripped up in a stylish manner, not because you were overusing the leggings. You had on your long buckled black boots, which you loved to wear, even in school, but mainly because the boots are perfect for wearing while you rode your motorcycle.

You had slipped on some black lacy fingerless gloves, which reached past your arms to your elbows. Everyone could see the tattoo on your upper shoulder now, but it was also covered by a black hooded cloak. It actually wasn't the same cloak that you were given for the Black Magic Club, but your own cloak from back in England, your official cloak. It was a simple long black cloak, not in two parts like the club's, that reached just past your skirt, hiding the skirt, but you could still see your legs from behind. The hood was upon your head and the top of the cloak was pinned to your side with a silver broach.

Lastly you decided to be a bit pretty today, dolling yourself up. You had your dragon heart pendant, of course, around your neck. You barely took the necklace off except to shower and you even wore the item underneath your school uniform, unbeknownst to anyone. You had put on some red lipstick with light pink gloss and lip bum underneath all of that, crimson red eye shadow on your eyes, and black pencil eyeliner. You decided to not use black mascara because your eye lashes were already quite long, black, and thick, but mainly because you didn't want to have to worry about the makeup when you got home. You, of course, added light powder foundation underneath all of this and tinted your cheeks pink, but that was about it.

You had on some dangling silver earrings with a single ruby embedded at the end of each earring. Quite simple in design, but not too long against the side of your head. Lastly your hair was combed to the side and you were quite content that your normal hair color was starting to grow back in, but only just barely. You'll have to wait for at least a year for your hair to be back to normal, but it's the small price you pay, you suppose. Lastly you had a couple of random rings on your fingers, one ring being an emerald gem embedded in silver on your ring finger on your right hand, and the other a fancy design in silver with a turquoise blue stone embedded on the top on your pinky finger on your left hand.

You wanted to wear a cloak to this club today, but you didn't really like how the Black Magic Club's cloak covered your front as well. So you brought a cloak from home. You must have looked a bit ominous and different as you let your cloak fan out behind you before you sat down, keeping the hood over your face as you began to organize yourself, grabbing all the spell books you've been reading to your side, pulling out an ink pot and quill to start writing the warning symbol in the books. You figured it was best to go over the red tabs before starting anything else, first reading the spell to see if it should really be placed with a warning, then inking the page with the accursed symbol if you deem it to be a threatening spell or maybe just potion. Either way, you might as well. It's not like you'd use the spells… or at least not right now, for you have no need to.

It was at this point that Umehito walked in and noticed a visitor. "Hello?" he asked curiously, causing you to look up and stare him straight in the eyes.

You watched with amusement as his face quickly brightened red and his eye blinked from underneath his wig in utter bewilderment. "Good evening Neko-sama," you smiled, standing up and in one swift motion, pushing your hood off of the top of your head, your hair fanning behind you as you did. "I was hoping you weren't sick as well. Reiko doesn't seem to be here today."

"S-she wasn't feeling well, yes," he responded, his eyes unable to stop even as his brain screamed no as he looked you over from top to bottom. With all this talk of you never caring for dresses and skirts he was delightfully surprised to see you in such an outfit – What is he saying?! Now even his head is betraying him! If he uttered his thoughts aloud he must sound very creepy, and to be honest he didn't want you to leave because of that. "… You're not wearing our official cloak."

"Oh," you chuckled lightly, moving up the arm where your broach was, the man catching a quick glimpse of a tattoo, he believes. "This is my official cloak, from England. I told you my aunt is my mentor, right? Well, she had me join her order when I agreed to be her apprentice. This is the cloak I was given," you shrugged, and then gave him a cheeky grin, "and I always love to wear it. Shows off my outfit more, you know?"

"I-I suppose," he chuckled nervously, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

Is he alright? He's not acting like his usual solemn, eerie self. How bazaar.

"Are you alright?" you finally decided to ask, causing his face to brighten even more, even though you had only lit a few candles when you walked in. "Maybe you're sick as well."

"S-sick? No, I don't think I am," he responded and you looked at him skeptically, but then you smiled lightly. You can accept that response, you suppose.

"I was hoping you would come by like usual because I wanted to ask something."

"Oh?" he questioned you, his embarrassment disappearing as he walked over to you, noticing you had about four of the spell books you had been leafing through upon the table.

"In the books I read from England, the elders have placed symbolic warning upon spells that are deemed to be harmful, such as a curse that can last for longer than a month or a spell that can kill someone. I was wondering, now that I've read through your books here, if I can put that symbol in some of these books."

"What's the symbol?" he asked curiously and you smiled happily, sitting back down and pulling a sheet of paper out of your bag, the man sitting down beside you on the couch, unable to stop gazing at your overwhelming beauty –

"This," you grinned, holding the paper to him, pointing to a symbol in the upper right corner of the page. He snatched the paper from you, staring at the symbols with curiosity, and you giggled at this. "Part of my training is to know what is supposed to be part of a language and what are just symbols to indicate to the reader, or rather just a magus, what they are reading or looking at. The five pointed star, facing up with a circle around it, is the basic symbol of a magician. They will place it in their shop windows, even if it's a grocery store, and sell you goods, but now that symbol has turned into the Star of David with a circle in the very center and a circle on the outside. The first symbol is too broadly common so where I'm from, at least in the west, it has been decided to use the Star of David instead. Some people use both, others use just one, but it's easier to just wander into a shop with a Star of David, even if it's a classic Jewish symbol.

"I don't know if the procedure here is any different, but I could just put the warning symbol in the English books if you don't want to mess up the pages –"

"You seem to know what you're doing Trix-chan. I give you permission," he told you and you grinned happily.

"Great. I know I'm taking a while with this, but I just want to take my time and read through every book."

"That's alright. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," he smiled, suddenly leaning close to you, a bit too close, grinning like a madman, but you could tell he was just toying around with you, trying to act creepily. " _Sooo~ will you be joining the Black Magic Club after all~?_ "

"… I already did," you spoke after a long minute pause as you stared deep into his eyes, studying him with absolute precision, watching as his grinning died down and he realized his scare tactics kept falling short with you. You flashed him a cheeky grin. "I decided to officially join your club and did so two days ago, but I called my uncle last night to tell him that I won't be performing spells, at least occult-like spells. It's just a name," you shrugged at him, suddenly putting your hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly so he wasn't so close to your face.

You watched his face turn bright red, again, at the physical contact you're going to assume, but you continued to talk as if nothing had happened. "I… hope he's realizing that it's hard for me to just quit magic. It's as normal as breathing for me, and without doing something I would surely start going crazy. Sure anyone else could do it, but I've been exposed to magic ever since I was a baby. It's not something one gives up… And I told him," you continued in a softer, meeker tone of voice, "that I wanted to join your club because I have made friends here. That's why."

"I-I, ah, see," he responded, chuckling lightly to hide the fact that he was actually thrilled to hear your reasons for sticking around. That you actually saw him as a genuine friend.

"So," you picked up your quill, dipping it into the ink pot, "if I can have my paper back," you held out your hand and he sighed, handing the paper back to you so you could make sure you were drawing the symbol correctly, his eyes watching as you wrote right above the title of each spell, to the right side, setting your quill into the pot once you had drawn on the four books, picking up more books and reading at the point of the red tabs. You did this for the rest of your time in the club and eventually he decided to give you some space, but he continued to watch you work with precision and concentration, unable to stop the blush on his cheeks.

Did you bewitch him? Yes… that must be it, right? You stole his soul away from his body somehow!

He needs to ask for help, for if he keeps thinking about this, about you, his mind is going to explode. He'll go mad from the mere thought of thinking of you in… No! He can't! He needs some advice, help, guidance, anything!

)(*&^%$# !

The moment you left for the day so did he, making his way to the Host Club before the afternoon activities were officially over for the day. He knew by now the Host Club would have sent their customers away and give some time to clean up before leaving. Not that he minded scaring anyone in the room, but he had a question that he wanted to keep secret.

Though he had to admit, it still amused him when he appeared in the club, unannounced, and heard a frightful scream. "Nekozawa-sama!" he heard, glancing over at the host member, their blonde haired president that felt like a more uplifted version of himself, Tamaki, clinging to his partner in crime and the obvious shadow king of the club, Kyoya, like a shield from whatever nasty curse he could probably place upon him. "I-I didn't step on your puppet, did I?! I'm sorry!"

"His name is Beelzefef," Umehito spoke out in an eerie tone of voice, crackling slightly, before he coughed into his hand, getting the other members' attention by his suddenly calm attitude, hiding behind his door, "and I'm not here to _curse~ you, unless that is what you desire~~_ –"

"No, no no! That's not necessary!" Tamaki chuckled nervously, emerging from behind Kyoya, fixing the front of his suit, coughing into his hand before offering the upperclassman a sincere smile. "Now, what can the Host Club do for you today, Nekozawa-sama!?"

"We're not joining your club," one of the twins spoke.

"Nope," the other huffed, "No way."

"I… Suoh-kun I need your advice," Umehito began, everyone looking at him, even Haruhi as she walked out from the back with an empty tray in her hands, to see the usually scary man on his knees in front of Tamaki, "I need your help with this bewitchment I feel! You must help me! I know you possibly, probably can," he spoke, but the last sentence he made was quite hesitant, for he really didn't know if someone could help him. Just that Tamaki would be willing to, he hopes.

"BEWITCHMENT!?" Tamaki shrieked, but Kyoya, the only calm and sane one in the group, at least not staring at him as if he had truly gone mental, coughed into his hand.

"Could you elaborate, Nekozawa-sama? What do you mean by bewitch? You couldn't possibly mean one of us, could you?"

"N-no," Umehito sighed as he stood back to his feet, tugging on his hood to hide his face from the vast array of sunlight, noticing how it began to penetrate the room in the most god awful way. His precious Beelzefef found his way onto his hand, his obvious embarrassment portrayed in his cat puppet as he kept his head bowed, away from the sunlight. "I will… just tell you," he mumbled under his breath, letting out a deep sigh before continuing, moving his puppet as if Beelzefef was speaking for him instead of the other way around.

"I feel bewitched, you see. My soul has been snatched away by a woman. She's enchanted me, I know it. I can't stop thinking about her," he spoke, mainly to Tamaki, but out of curiosity for this new development the others came closer as well, except for Haruhi who was listening from afar as she put the used teapots and cups onto the tray around the room along with any silverware and plates lying about. "S-she has caught me by surprise. I swear to you, she must be toying with my emotions. She's an enchanter, a witch, a-a sorceress. She's put a spell on me, I just know it."

"… Trixie-chan?" Haruhi asked curiously, abandoning her tray on a table to assess the situation with a curious gaze. Everyone made a startled yell except for Umehito and, of course, Kyoya. Umehito just stared at her with an embarrassed look appearing upon his mainly covered face. "… I doubt its spellcasting. You like her, right?"

"Haruhi! –"

"We talk. She seems to enjoy your club, Nekozawa-sama," Haruhi told the third year, giving him a content, precious smile on her face. "She likes having conversations with you, exchanging information. She's also told me that she worries that you think she's overbearing and harsh with her criticisms. I think you should tell her how you feel."

He was dumbfounded. He may have accidently discovered that Haruhi is a girl, like the others, but he didn't except her to be so blunt! "I-I… You sure she likes me like… romantic like?"

"Yes," she bluntly responded, turning to a completely dumbstruck Tamaki as his two familiar classmates came up to the goth, the shorter one beaming with glee.

"Go tell Trix-chan how you feel, Neko-chan," Honey spoke, giggling happily as he hugged his stuffed bunny.

"She's not the type of woman to put a spell on others to make them fall in love with her," Mori decided to say. "Those are your own feelings for Trixie-chan, Nekozawa-kun, but I suggest you think this over. Do you really like her or are you infatuated with her?"

"You offer a good point Mori-san," Kyoya decided to say with an approving nod.

However, before anyone else could speak, a little elementary school boy with short dark brunette and black straight hair walked in, his intriguing turquoise blue eyes staring up at the group as he stared at them with a worried gaze. "Ah… H-hello. Have you seen my cousin? Her name is Beatrice, Beatrice Underwood," he spoke, a sad look on his face as he looked away from the tall people as they stared down at him. "I-I was expecting her to be in the library, but she isn't."

"Trixie-chan left just ten minutes ago," Umehito told the boy, bluntly, studying the boy as if he were to be graded on everything about his appearance, including association with the woman he was just previously talking about. "Why do you ask? –"

"You must be Umehito!" the boy suddenly grinned happily as he pointed a finger up at the darkly clothed high schooler. "Trix has talked about you! How you stalk her and how you know some magic and all sort of other cool stuff!"

"What?" Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins spoke at once, everyone looking at the exchange with curiosity, but didn't want to engage quite yet.

"Yeah! You are a third year who started the Black Magic Club. My cousin, she's top notch at the dark arts," he chuckled, making an 'ok' sign with his hand. "A well known prodigy around the globe, I hear. Sadly she promised not to show off, but she's just the best!" he giggled happily, but then he watched as the man knelt down onto his knee, looking at the boy with a curious, yet creepy gaze.

"Do _you~_ know magic, Mr. Starr?"

"Me? No. I'm not gifted," he said, letting out a huff. "And its Leone Starr, not _Mr. Starr~_. That's my pop's name. Yeah," he continued with a cocky grin, "my cousin is a top notch witch –"

"I'm not a witch," you spoke up as you entered the room, an annoyed hiss leaving your breath as you walked right up to the boy. "It's called a wiccan, Leone. How many times must I tell you that? Calling me a witch is like calling a woman a bitch. Same thing with warlock. Don't use that," you snorted, obviously annoyed, but then you let out a startled breath as the boy grabbed your leg.

"I was waiting for you! I-I know what I want to do this weekend! But you didn't show up at four like usual," he pouted and you sighed, patting him on the head and rustling up his hair.

"I was cleaning up at my club activity."

"Oh…" Leone blinked, looking at the cloaked man, who was now standing to his feet, staring at you as if he wanted to say something, then the boy looked back to you as you looked down at him with an unamused stare. Then he giggled and clung to you some more. "Trix, you're acting like your normal self now!"

"Eh?" you stared at him as if he went mental, but then you simply sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm wearing a dark outfit. Now can you let me go? –"

"Has your aunt called you lately? I would think you'd have to be doing _something~ eventually_ ," he asked and you paused, pouting at the boy once you understood what he was hinting at.

"Leone, for one, auntie is taking care of things in my absence. Two, that's not something for others to hear. Third, and I will stress this, **shut up** about it," you growled before your angry features lightened up and the boy let you go. "I'm starting anew here –"

"I can see that!" he giggled happily. "You seem really content here Trixie, finally! Say, if we hurry you think we can slip by pop's butler?" he asked and you looked at him curiously before grinning.

"Let's try boy – Oh. Thank you for keeping an eye on Leone till I came by," you decided to say, the two of you giving the Host Club and Umehito a wave, leaving before anyone else could utter a word in. You sighed, hastily ushering Leone along, feeling rather embarrassed to encounter the Host Club in this outfit of yours. It's a skirt and your waist was quite tight, but as you walked you took off your cloak, having the boy hold onto it as you skillfully maneuvered your backpack on your shoulders, slipping on your leather jacket over your corset before placing your backpack on your shoulders once more, holding your cloak draped over your arm. "… Where to?"

"There's a spooky mansion on the other side of the town, said to be uninhabited and haunted. Let's go check it out!"

"You just want to see if it's a good spot to set up a haunted house," you spoke and he nodded his head. "You'd be scared if I weren't with you, right?"

"Yes, true, but I know you can beat all the monsters Trix! I've seen you do it," he grinned and you smirked at him.

"Okay fine. Let's go take a look then."


	6. CH6: The Secret Garden

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the very last chapter in the** _ **Blood Stained Flower**_ **. I actually completed a story, holy sh*t, but then again it was very short and I already had it written and planned out XD. I would have posted this sooner, but I got busy with the last weeks of school and then laziness. I wanted to sleep in and stuff at home rather than post chapters to my stories.**

 **BUT I did post this last chapter before MY Finals are over. I'm doing my presentation and then tomorrow is my last test. Wish me luck! And I wish you guys luck too! ^^ It's been one hell of a year for me. I am hoping to graduate from college next spring, but we'll see how that goes .**

 **Anyways, in this story it just about wraps up the start of the relationship between the OC and Nekozawa. I don't know if I'll continue this or think about continuing it, but if I do then I'll probably add a 7** **th** **chapter just saying that the new story is on my main profile page. Honestly, I don't think I will. That's why I cut it here, but maybe in the future. You never know ^^ and if you guys like it do comment and tell me what you liked about it. It's been a while since I've posted my writing here on and I don't even remember a time when I FINISHED a story. I'm so happy! =D The last time, well, I lost the last half of my story so now I can finally put 'completed' for this story. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and ENJOY YOUR SUMMER VACATION! I certainly will ^^… try. I probably will.**

! #$%^ &*()

A sigh left your lips as you stared out the window, watching the downpour as you stood in front of the school doors. "Rain huh? I guess some things never change, but by this time it's usually snowing as well. Japan is so weird," you thought aloud, assessing what you should do. You usually never skip out on the Black Magic Club, but when it comes to rain you kind of would rather sit out in the rain and enjoy yourself then go to the club. So, with an impish smile upon your face, you turned back around, making your way to the nearest girl's bathroom in the school to change. You were prepared for today, for you knew it would rain, and you were stoked to enjoy yourself.

Most would expect a person who has lived with rain and gloom most of their life to not appreciate the rain, but you knew that rain helps life grow and flourish… but more importantly this is the perfect chance to practice your water skills without being noticed. Since it's raining no one will see you manipulate the storm clouds, the raindrops, the flowing streams and lakes and rivers. A rainstorm was your playground and while a windy day can be one as well, a rainstorm is your favorite… even though you're more compelled to use fire abilities. It's actually your forte, but this'll certainly do. You don't mind changes. And living where it's always raining or at least where the sky is always gloomy made practice a lot easier… and fun, but you'll have fun with this. That's for sure.

You wore a simple 'V' cut black tee shirt with a white splatter pattern on the side, blue jeans, and a cloth purple and black belt tied around your waist. Your pendant gleamed against your chest as you slipped on your leather jacket, a different sort of leather jacket with a hood attached to the back, now slipped upon your head. You had a simple black umbrella to shield your head from the rain and with your backpack on your back; you stepped out into the rain.

 _Awww~_ , rain. The smell of the disgusting air particles falling to the ground, becoming mixed with the mud and soil, filled you with glee. The air was so fresh now, for it's been raining for a while. You felt yourself running, running up to the fountain in the middle of the main courtyard. You sat down on the marble and slumped back, staring up at the sky with a joy fit for a child.

At some point, you let your umbrella fall on the ground, your hood back as your hair and face got soaked from the storm. Luckily you weren't wearing makeup, but still. You sighed, contently, falling onto your back as you lay down on the fountain, holding out your hand towards the pool of water in the fountain, starting to get quite high in its container. " _Aqua, fluere~_ " you spoke, waving your hand over the water before moving your hand lazily up, then down, up… then down. A small portion of the water in the fountain began to move, gliding up and down, hovering in the air, as it circled the fountain.

You would have easily fallen asleep if you hadn't felt a shadow falling upon you, sitting up, your index finger up, the water hovering up in the air as you looked curiously at who was watching you. As your hand fell to the stone to pick yourself up into a sitting position the water fell as well, disappearing into the pool of water that was getting quite close to overflowing over the side of the white marble barrier. "Good evening Neko-sama."

"Trixie-chan," he responded, a slight pout on his face as he gazed at you. "Why are you out here in the middle of the thunderstorm? And why didn't you go to the club today?"

"Ah… cause I was enjoying the rain?" you spoke back with a question of your own, sitting up and giving him a happy smile. "Say, Neko-sama, have you finished the book yet? Maybe you could show me what you can do," you smirked deviously, now sitting your legs crisscross in front of you, looking up at him curiously while your hair and clothing got soaked, but you didn't care. For it was the first rainfall of the fall and the rain still felt relatively warm to what you're used to. It certainly wasn't icy. Like… lukewarm is the best way to describe the temperature of the rainfall.

His eyes widened before he reached out a hand, your eyes staring at him confused as he gave you a crude smirk. "Of course I can, but first let us find a more secluded place on campus so no mortal eyes can see. I know the perfect spot."

"Mortal eyes," you snickered at his choice of words as you accepted his outstretched hand, standing to your feet, grabbing your umbrella from the ground as you put it over your head. Though you were already soaked, you figured you should look like you were _trying~_ to stay out of the rain. "It's funny because we're mortal as well, but show me," you continued and he grinned, waiting for you to start walking towards him before turning around, walking in the direction of his usual hideout. Not the Black Magic Club, but a particular spot close to the academy, secluded and usually barely occupied… except by him.

He didn't know why he felt so nervous, but out of the corner of his eyes he watched you playing around with the rain water, first controlling one raindrop, then moving the raindrop to the side to combine with another drop, and then another… and another, and the raindrops grew slowly into a massive force of water, gliding around the two of them like a flying serpent or, well, a small heavenly storm dragon. Noticing his staring you turned to him and grinned mischievously before going back to what you were doing, your feet following his strides as he raised a curious eyebrow at you, a light blush upon his cheeks.

He wanted to know why you hide, but don't hide your obvious powers at the same time. You did tell him magic and sorcery in general is as natural as breathing to you, but then how can that be? In order for him to even start a spell he had to enchant something, but for you it comes so easily, naturally… Hmm… and how come, now of all times, you're just preforming your magic in the middle of the day, in the middle of a public courtyard, for others to notice if they happened to be passing by? –

"You must be wondering why I'm not bothering to hide this," you spoke aloud, as if you read his mind, and he realized with a deep nervousness that perhaps you **can** read minds.

However you didn't read his mind, though with a devious grin you could tell that's what he was thinking. It was just how his eyes wandered to your hovering liquid water floating above your palm, now sitting just above your hands in a gooey blob, slowly growing larger and larger as the raindrops fell upon the top. "I've learned that humans these days simply throw aside the notion of magical beings and entities. They figure it has something to do with science or maybe their eyes are playing tricks of them. In a storm like this no one truly notices when I start playing around," you giggled excitedly at the idea of 'playing', starting to move your hand once more, letting the water stretch and flow around you, hovering over your head before moving in front of you, as if you were performing some interpretive dance, your other hand also joining in on the fun.

You sighed after a moment, a nostalgic feeling overwhelming you, and it wasn't something you could fully hide now that your emotions and feelings are expressed through your energy and aura. The more you use magic the more prone that energy is to being taken over by emotions. That's just how it goes, with anyone for that matter. "… Back home, Neko-sama, I found a place where I could fit in. In elementary school, I will admit, I was constantly being picked on, but after a while I was feared and others shunned me. But then in middle school I was sent to a public school that knew quite well that magi existed, or sorcerers and wizards as they would call it. That's why everyone I knew who are my age went there.

"Their Magical Arts Club had the same sort of funding and prestige as, say, any sports club or even the theatre department. The Magical Arts Club was placed under the general arts, but every school day, five days within the week, our club got together to learn and practice our magic. Heck, there were even some elective classes I could take that taught me about different spirits and the fey, history of magic, and many other classes. I couldn't take every class, but I learned how to be more social there," you smiled happily, "and not be embarrassed about my magic or afraid to use it. However, I went through a rebellious phase as well. Since my aunt teaches me and I'm constantly being taught magic, I tried to shy away from it, but I learned that no matter what I try I'll always find my way back to using magic, one way or another. It's what I'll do with it into the future that I'm not so sure about," you huffed, but then you dropped your hand, the boy beside you flinching back in surprise as the water fell to the ground, splashing, and disappearing with the rest of the rain water.

You sighed, scratching the back of your neck before reaching back, putting your hood on top of your head and having the umbrella cover you more fully as you walked. "There are stuff I am proud of and other stuff I am not. I decided the best course of action is not to immerse myself in magic, like my aunt, or throw out magic, like my uncle who lives in the Americas. Have a combination of both, I suppose. I agreed to coming here because of the classes, Neko-sama. S-so… yeah," you shrugged, looking over at him. "I don't want to be defined just by my magical skills. I want a decent profession and I want to work. Sure, considering my family, I can certainly just follow what my predecessors have done for the generations, but I want to do more than just that. That's why I haven't become the official head of my family, yet… Do you see where I'm coming from, maybe?"

"I suppose," he sighed deeply, stopping in front of a grouping of low hanging trees, which you never realized were on the other side of the school, the particular entrance rather gloomy and creepy, in a way, which would keep anyone away. "You seem to know a lot more about yourself then I do about my own problems. I'm quite surprised. I would expect you to be my age or in college to have such insights."

You smirked. "Training, Neko-sama. Magic is in my blood and I've been trained to control it, not use it. I can easily unleash magic with my particular skills, but when it comes to control… that's the problem," you shrugged. "Plus there are always expectations thrust upon my shoulders. The great thing about starting fresh at a new school is that I could decide what I want to be, but… I guess this universe wants me to be magically-bound," you pouted at the thought, "for I never seem to be able to get away from the magical world…

"Anyways," you shrugged once again, shifting the umbrella in your hand as you stood and looked up at him, "I decided when I tracked you down a while back that I will offer my help. In fact I kind of prefer being the teacher instead of the student," you giggled, giving him a rather genuine smile from the usual crude or irritated smile you'd usually have, he realized. "I've been spending a lot of my time trying to go through the Japanese folklore and understand how this particular region of the globe ticks. I bet you somewhere they have an Order like back in the isles, but I'm just trying to avoid them for I want to do stuff on my own. I don't want them asking me to join them or just to help them," you shrugged. "There's a lot of learning I still need to do here in Japan, but I don't mind helping you with any sort of training you may need. You have the ability, I can tell, but you need to train more.

"You little club you've started in a nice beginning, but in order to truly blossom you need someone to help guide you in the right direction. Neko-sama, I'm just saying that while dark magic is quite easy to use, using both and understanding both will put your skills to a new level. That's why I leant you my aunt's book. That's why I'm trying to help you out with going through the actual spell books in your collection and all sorts of other things… I-I hope you've come to realize that the only reason why I haven't shied away is because I'm helping, I hope I am… at least," you finished, waiting for a reply that you knew may take some time, for with him Umehito seems to take a while to process the fact that you wanted him to talk or answer you.

So you waited, patiently, for his mind to process your words, before he let a rather content smile appear upon his own face, his wig as soaking wet, now, as his cloak was. You noticed that the rain was letting up, but not by much. It wasn't a downpour anymore, but it was still raining quite a bit. "I maybe be called strange, but so are you, Trixie-chan," he couldn't help but smile and you chuckled, happily, earning you a wider smile, but then that smile faded as a thought crossed the boy's mind. "You've had a lot of gifts given to you, haven't you?"

"You could say that," you shrugged. "What do you mean by that?"

"You found a place you could belong to, people who don't call you crazy or get scared when you use magic. You have a family centered around the magical arts, it sounds like, and England seems to have been the perfect spot to be raised."

You chuckled lightly, scratching the back of your head. "Y-you could say that. I mean… most magic is taught in the family, actually. That's kind of how it's been, unless you decide to wander the globe learning from others or looking for a mentor to guide you. I guess you could say England, the British Isles in general, still believes in magic, but not as much as before," you shrugged. "Our fairy tales are as mythical as yours are. The humans in general do not believe unless they see. While others may hide their magic, I've learned it's better to show off then hide yourself in a corner and hope you're never noticed," you huffed, "like a bat."

He raised an eyebrow at this before snickering. "Bats huh?"

"They're flying rodents! They get all over the place! You can freely complain or compliment them when you've had to live with them, but they're always in the worse places. Catching me off guard and scaring me half to death," you snorted in disgust, but then pouted even more as he began to laugh at you. "… What's so _delightfully~_ funny?"

"So you hate bats. I wonder what else you disapprove of," he giggled and you rolled your eyes, sighing deeply to yourself.

"… Well? Where is this courtyard, hangout spot you were talking about?" you snorted, waiting for him to stop his laughter, and he grinned, pushing up one of the low hanging branches, silently ushering for you to walk into the grove. You gave him a curious look before stepping inside, walking several feet forward to let the man inside as well, as your eyes looked around with curiosity.

)(*&^%$# !

The grove was actually a courtyard that you figured had been abandoned. The grass was starting to overgrow, the branches of the trees need to be cut, and there was a statue in the middle with cobblestones covered by the grass and stray dirt, your eyes noticing it was the founder of the campus. This courtyard is relatively small compared to the others, but it sat in a spot out of the way of everything else, unnoticed unless someone was looking. "I found this spot when I was in middle school," Umehito told you, getting your attention as he walked into the middle of the grove where the statue was, staring down at the plate before looking over at you. "I was trying to find a place to hide and found this delightful spot. The trees overhang to cover most of the sunlight," he told you, pointing up to the sky, and while the rain dripped from the trees you did notice that, if you stood in certain parts when the sun was out, you could certainly hide from the sunlight. "It's a nice, refreshing, dark spot out in the open, don't you think?"

"I agree," you responded with a light smile on your face, folding up your umbrella and setting it beside the trunk of the tree beside you, walking into the grove, standing away from the very center where the trees parted and the rain harshly fell from the sky.

"This is my own personal hiding spot," he continued, turning to you and smiling meekly, "and I've never shared this spot with anyone, not even the other club members."

"Then why me?" you had to ask curiously and you watched his mouth open, but then close, kind of like a dehydrating fish, you thought, but then he opened up his mouth again after a pause.

"Because… b-because, ah… So we can practice magic without anyone seeing, I guess," he told you, but you couldn't help but giggle at him. He turned to you and pouted. "What's so funny?"

"I thought it was for something else," you giggled underneath your breath, the boy's cheeks turning bright red. You just had to laugh a little more before sighing, brushing away a stray tear that had shed your eyes and then pushing back your hood, running your hands through your wet hair to straighten everything out. "Neko-sama, I know this may make things weird between us, but… do you like me, like… as a lover like?" you decided to ask, for while this was going a bit fast, even for you, you wanted to know what he was going to say.

You watched as his entire face turned red and he looked away from you, now turning his gaze back to the statue as he pondered your question. You were going to sigh and turn away, but then he spoke, "You… you could say that," and you looked at him, your eyes wide, for you never expected him to speak those words. "However… I wonder if you are bewitching me," he continued, but you snorted, his head looking over and turning to you while you smirked at his thoughts before the smile disappeared to a look of pure seriousness.

"I don't bewitch people, Umehito, or rather Umehito-sama. Sorry," you quickly apologized before continuing. "However, with my family… I'm not surprised you would think so," you sighed deeply, slumping against the trunk of a tree, looking up towards the gray sky, figuring this storm will last until eight, nine o'clock at night.

"What do you mean your family?" he had to ask. While Umehito certainly has his own family problems in the Nekozawa clan, he had to wonder what you could possibly have. After all you're from England and the western countries aren't exactly something he specializes in. He's always been fascinated by the English, but he honestly never expected to hear how accepting they are of their magically inclined children… or maybe you're just a special case.

You have him a meek smile before staring back up at the sky, deep in thought. "… For centuries, generations, the Underwood family has been known to work as the shadows of the English royal family, and at one time it had been the Welsh family. Sometimes it's the oldest boy, other times it's the oldest child, or even the most magically gifted. Regardless, one sole individual, if they be male or female, has to take on the role of family head. That would be me, considering that I'm the oldest, born from the previous head, and that my parents are both dead and didn't give birth to another child." You sighed deeply, thinking over what you would say next, before opening your eyes once more and having your eyes fall upon the dense canopy of trees up above your head. If you were going to keep your nerves and not bluntly lie or shrug off the question, you couldn't look him in the eye. You would lose your wits if you did that, especially now. "… I have said before that my parents died. How they died… well… I'm not content to say that, yet.

"There have been stories that perhaps the Underwoods had come from the line of Pendragon, from King Arthur, like, you know. The roundtable of knights and such. Though the tale isn't King Arthur himself, but his father Uther Pendragon. Perhaps my family came from that line, maybe not, and the story goes it could be Arthur's sister and bastard son… or Arthur himself. Another tale is about Merlin, the great wandering sage, one of the strongest magus to live in recent history, actually. At least in British folklore he's the best there ever is and ever was… But once again, I'm not inclined to disclose what is true or not," you shrugged. "I'm just telling you the facts, really."

Your eyes now fell to look at the statue in the middle of the courtyard, noticing the rain was finally dying down to the point that it wasn't raining cats and dogs, but the clouds will certainly be hiding the sun for the rest of the day. That's something good to think over, at least. "Regardless of myths and facts, my family has been in the royals' services since we've been given the title of Underwood. We act in the underground, mainly taking care of 'business' the more… public, elegant society doesn't want to see or deal with. Even in my short span of time I've had to do things I… wouldn't be proud of if I lived in a different sort of home, but that's now how it can be, I suppose. Hmm…" you thought for a moment, wondering if you should say anything more, and decided that, yes, you'll actually tell him the truth.

You know already that he has a problem with sunlight; you've looked up his family curses. You understand all of it and perhaps your gut tells you not to say a word, but your heart is leading your down a different path. "… No matter how I glorify light magic, good magic, my family is naturally moved towards the dark magic. The occult is something I'm quite familiar with. However, in my short span of life, I've discovered the idea of dualism, yin and yang and so forth. The idea that everything has a good and bad side to them. I've tried applying it to my own life," you smiled meekly at the thought. "I can certainly go bat shit crazy and kill everyone, but I don't because I've taught myself not to. My mother was a saint," you smiled at the memory, "and she taught me there is goodness and life in this world. Nothing is as bleak and helpless as I used to see it. Even her death… I tried to stay away from such practices.

"My father, I deeply believe, married my mother for her light. She was a beacon of hope in a bleak existence. I-I may be quite skilled, but my learning never stops. The moment I believe I've learned it all something new will come my way. Plus… if I stop reaching for that light I will fall straight into the darkness," you pouted, and then sighed deeply as you turned to the boy, giving him a light hearted smile. "The rumor is that the strongest of my family members are naturally moved to the dark magic. I can easily think a nasty thought and curse someone and my mere presence can cause some to run away screaming in fear, others to stare unable to resist my charm and beauty. I just want to make sure, Umehito-sama, if you're truly thinking clearly." You had to look away, a sad look crossing your face. "It wouldn't be the first time I unknowingly 'bewitched' someone. If I did by accident, I apologize, but it's not my intentions at all. You came to me to join the club, remember? So you shouldn't blame your own thoughts on my presence."

He studied you as you looked towards your umbrella, your backpack still on your shoulders as you looked quite sad, even grief stricken. As if this wasn't something new to happen to you, but you simply didn't approve. He soon realized why he couldn't stop thinking about you. It wasn't because you were a magus, naturally beautiful, or even bewitching him in some sort of way. No. That wasn't it at all.

It's because you took the time to get to know him, accepting him with his flaws. You never even insisted he take off his wig, though he could tell you wanted him to do so. You listened attentively, tried to help him, and even… well… be friends. You were a sweet and kind person, and if he had first taken a glance at you he would have never suspected how heavily involved you are in magic, how close you are too dark magic. Not at all.

And for that, he actually did like you – No… maybe it's more than that, but he didn't have the strength to admit anything so… lovely dovey, so sweet and kind, as the notion of loving another being. Not like… the way he is.

You didn't except him to walk up to you, his movements surprising you as he leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips. It was like a butterfly fluttering over and barely touching your lips, but the mere touch made your cheeks turn bright red, your body standing stiffly, unsure of what you should do. You won't say you weren't expecting this at some point, but… now? How sudden.

Umehito didn't know what he was doing. He must be making a mistake. He felt embarrassed and horrified. However, as you saw him starting to back away, a look of utter terror on his face, you reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him from gliding any farther away from you. "… Umehito," you spoke, hoping you got his full attention. "A-ah… do you, ah… Why?"

"I-I-I… I don't know," he confessed, but you stepped closer to him, closing the distance, standing only a couple of feet away from him. Boy was he taller then you! But that didn't matter.

His own cheeks blushed horribly red as you chastely kissed him on the cheek, a content smile on your face as you pulled away; keeping a hold on his hand, but your grip wasn't as tight as it had been a moment ago. "… I love you too, Umehito… or Nekozawa. Whatever you would like to be called," you grinned at him, now letting go of his hand. However you still keep eye contact with him, making sure he really wasn't under some spell, but no matter how hard you looked you didn't see a thing. Just… his soft aura reaching out to touch your own; no longer hesitant, but in a rather excited state of mind. "We don't have to take anything too fast, if you don't want. But… I like you too so… perhaps we can hang out? Outside of school, maybe?"

Umehito blushed madly. Shouldn't the guy be asking the girl out on a date, or in this case to 'hang out'? But… he let that slide, for he truly was nervous. He didn't even know what to say. He's not used to this sort of thing. "A-ahm… Yes. I would love that," he managed a smile, making you giggle happily.

"Great! Maybe this weekend? Or maybe after school on Friday? I've been roaming around the town looking at everything I could easily enjoy. Perhaps you'd like it too, but ah… should I meet at your place, wherever that is, or at mine?" you decided to ask and he coughed into his hand.

"I-I can come… pick you up… if you wish. I mean… my parents are usually out of town… It's just my little sister and myself at home most of the time."

"Oh yes! That's… Kirimi right? I never met her before, but I think that's her name," you decided to say, a content smile on his face.

"Yes. That's my little sister. She's in preschool."

"I'd love to meet her," you continued with a smile on your face, "and if you want we could take her with us –"

"She doesn't really like scary things –"

"Magic isn't as scary as others may think," you snickered, nudging him in the arm. "She just needs to be exposed to more… _light hearted~_ forms of magic. But yeah, you can meet at my house or your house. We can plan this later, but I think it's almost time for me to go get my cousin," you said absentmindedly, reaching into your pocket to pull out your cell phone to look at the time.

Umehito smiled meekly, looking at your phone, realizing his time was up, but… he seemed happy, content about this. For some reason, he felt great. Better then great! Strange feelings he's having these days… hmm… "You didn't actually get to see what I could do," he responded, realizing he hasn't shown you a darn thing.

Realizing this, your eyes widened. "Oh! Right! W-well you can do something right now, if you want. Or, I have a better idea. We can go to your place and you can show me what you can do there. I'm living in an apartment complex. Bystanders would see us and think we're crazy, freaks, or scary threats. So it'll be best for me to go to your place, okay?"

"Of course," he smiled, simply ecstatic that one of his classmates was going to go to his house to see him. Not because they're forced to, but because they want to. And with your confession… he really does feel gleeful, happy, joyful, a feeling he's never fully felt before… not like this. "I shall walk you to the elementary school. My little sister will be close by," he told you and you nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go," you smiled, opening your umbrella the moment you walked out of the courtyard, out of the trees, even though by now you were soaked. It didn't really matter. Not only is your magic keeping you naturally warm, but… you felt warm all over. A familiar feeling, but a lot stronger than before. You can't believe you confessed like that, but hey life is short. You can't keep things hidden for too long, especially if you like someone like this… No matter how weird he may be, you find him to be quite sweet and you could tell by his aura he's a kind man.

You just need to find a way to open him up, is all. To discover his secrets, what makes him tick.

! #$%^&*()

 _aqua, fluere_ – (Latin) 'water, flow'


End file.
